Uma Flecha No Escuro
by Madame Baggio
Summary: CROSSOVER! Susan Pevensie foi deixada para trás, sofrendo com a perda de sua família. O mundo estava pensando em seus ombros. Até o dia que ela dormiu... E acordou num futuro que ela nunca sonhou possível. E nesse futuro ela conheceu pessoas incríveis. Incluindo um certo Capitão que sabia exatamente o que ela sentia...
1. Prológo

**N/A: Sim, fanfic nova... Outro crossover louco da porra... haha**

 **Essa ideia é muito antiga e muito louca. Na verdade eu pensei nela logo depois que saiu Capitão América 2, mas só agora eu resolvi colocar pra fora.**

 **Pra ficar bem claro, nem Crônicas de Nárnia, muito menos Vingadores me pertencem. Eu só estou brincando aqui de boa.**

 **Vão me falando o que vocês sentem e nós vemos no que dá.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Londres, Novembro de 1949_

Susan Pevensie observou da janela de seu quarto o movimento da rua de sua casa. O dia amanhecera chuvoso em Londres e não melhorara nada nas últimas horas. A morena duvidava que fosse melhorar pelo resto da semana.

Pelo menos a chuva combinava com seu humor. E as gotas nas janelas combinavam com as lágrimas que cobriam seu rosto.

Queria muito parar de chorar, mas não tinha forças.

Voltou o olhar para a carta que estava sobre sua escrivaninha, amassada de tanto ser relida. Recebera a correspondência alguns anos atrás, quando ainda vivia nos Estados Unidos com os pais. Nela Lucy contava a mais nova aventura deles em Nárnia.

 _Nárnia._

O coração de Susan apertou-se de forma dolorosa ao pensar no reio dela com os irmãos. Agora não tinha mais nenhum deles. Nem seus pais. Todos perdidos em um instante, em um acidente de trem que até agora parecia surreal demais para ela.

 _Por que?_

Essa pergunta envenenava sua mente e quase tirava sua crença no grande Leão. Estava tentando ao máximo não questionar e se mostrar madura, entender que a morte fazia parte da vida, mas estava difícil. Cada vez que pensava no sorriso de Lucy, na lealdade de Edmund e na força de Peter... Cada vez que se lembrava dos irmãos seu coração parecia que ia partir-se em dois.

 _Eu os quero de volta._

Queria os irmãos de volta e então queria voltar a Nárnia, onde foram reis e rainhas muito tempo atrás. Onde governaram por quinze anos, tornaram-se adultos e lutaram batalhas, apenas para voltarem para trás, crianças mais uma vez. O lugar para onde ela e Peter nunca puderam voltar, mas Lucy e Edmund tinham visitado pouco tempo depois...

Enxugou o rosto e reaplicou a maquiagem com cuidado. Agora essa era sua maior armadura contra os outros, sua imagem impecável. Não permitiria que ninguém sentisse pena dela.

Pegou o guarda-chuva e caminhou pelas ruas, chegando a estação de Aldywich, que recentemente fora reaberta. Desceu as escadas passando pelas poucas pessoas que estavam por ali e preparou-se para esperar o trem.

Mas por hora havia essa frase repetindo-se em sua cabeça, na voz clara de Aslan, voz que ela não sabia se vinha de suas lembranças ou de seu coração.

-Uma vez uma rainha de Nárnia, sempre uma rainha de Nárnia.

O que exatamente isso queria dizer? Porque no momento Susan não se via como rainha.

Suspirou e sentou-se num banco. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e decidiu fechar os olhos. Só por um minuto. Londres ainda estaria ali quando ela os abrisse de novo...


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: E mais um pra vocês pegarem o gostinho ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _SUSAN!_

Susan não tinha certeza se tinha sido o silêncio repentino ou se o seu nome sendo chamado o que realmente a acordou, porém não foi exatamente isso o que a deixou chocada.

A plataforma estava deserta.

Susan tentou respirar fundo. Não era possível que tivessem fechado a estação pelo dia e a deixado ali. Os guardas nunca permitiriam que alguém ficasse dormindo lá. Acalmando os nervos tentou reparar melhor no que tinha ao seu redor.

A estação parecia infinitamente mais velha do que parecera de manhã, desgastada. Não havia barulho de trem ali e o dia estava de repente mais frio. A única iluminação parecia ser luzes de emergência. Susan lembrava-se bem demais dessas luzes, por causa da guerra.

Seu olhar foi parar no banco onde ainda estava sentada e daí veio seu maior choque. Ao seu lado estavam seu arco e sua aljava cheia de flechas, ambos encostados contra o banco. Dobrada de forma cuidadosa estava sua capa preferida de veludo azul turquesa e sobre ela sua corneta.

Susan levantou-se de um pulo e mais uma vez olhou em volta, como se esperasse que algo diferente surgisse.

-Peter? Edmund? Lucy? –chamou, mas sua única resposta foi o eco da sua voz.

Estava começando a ficar um pouco assustada. Onde estaria?

Mexeu em sua bolsa, que ainda estava ao seu lado, e tirou um espelho de bolso. Seu rosto continuava igual, seus cabelos ainda estavam bem penteados e sua maquiagem estava como a tinha colocado antes.

Passou a mão pelas roupas e viu que não estavam amassadas ou sujas, mas frescas como se tivessem sido recentemente limpas. E tinham sido. Mas então porque Aldywich parecia tão velha?

Amarrou sua corneta ao seu cinto e então prendeu a capa em volta do pescoço. Não tinha ideia de onde ia sair, mas esperava não chamar a atenção saindo desse jeito. Trouxe sua aljava e seu arco para debaixo da capa e conseguiu esconde-los de forma satisfatória. Seria incômodo ter que carrega-los nas mãos, mas não ia arriscar expô-los por enquanto.

Não até descobrir onde estava.

Foi na direção onde seria a saída e encontrou escadas exatamente onde elas deveriam estar. Subiu os degraus correndo e deparou-se com uma porta fechada.

Estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, mas antes que realmente a tocasse a porta se abriu sozinha.

Era isso. Hora de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Susan atravessou a porta e se viu num túnel cheio de pessoas e muito iluminado. A porta pela qual saíra fechou-se sozinha e nela tinha um aviso de "Somente pessoal autorizado".

Havia algo estranho naquela situação. As pessoas pareciam as mesmas, mas mesmo assim pareciam diferentes. Os cabelos, as roupas, o jeito que andavam juntos. Onde ela estava?

Um grupo de jovens estava vindo em sua direção pelo túnel. Eram cinco, três meninas e dois meninos, e todos usavam roupas curiosas. Pelos olhares curiosos que recebiam das outras pessoas em volta Susan deduziu que estavam fantasiados e aquele tipo de roupa não era comum.

-Olha, tem mais uma aqui! –uma das meninas, que tinha o cabelo vermelho (que era obviamente pintado, porque tinha dois dedos de raiz) comentou apontando diretamente para Susan.

-Você também está indo para Greenwich ver os Vingadores? –a menina que tinha cabelo azul perguntou.

Greenwich... Susana conhecia o lugar e, teoricamente, sabia voltar da sua casa para lá. Aparentemente estava em Londres. A pergunta era... Qual Londres?

-Sim. –ela respondeu suavemente –Vocês também?

-Sim! –a menina azul respondeu animada –Eu sou apaixonada pelo Homem de Ferro! Eu quero dar uma chance ao Stark de me ver antes que ele resolva casar com a tal da Pepper Potts.

Stark... Susan lembrava desse nome. Ele era um playboy americano que namorava qualquer cantora de ópera/atriz que aparecia. Ela tinha lido uma vez que ele era um visionário ou algo do tipo. Mas... Seria esse Stark? Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

-O Stark é muito baixinho! –um dos meninos falou. Ele usava uma capa vermelha e tinha um martelo na mão –Eu quero é um Thor pra me jogar na parede e me chamar de lagartixa!

Thor? Esse não era o deus nórdico do... Hum, do que mesmo? Susan não gostava muito de mitologia nórdica, porque era estranho demais. Sempre preferiu a grega.

-Vem com a gente. –a menina ruiva falou de novo –Você parece meio perdida.

Susan deu uma risada, que esperou não tivesse saído muito forçada.

-Um pouco. –ela admitiu.

-Adorei a sua capa. –a última menina, uma loira de sorriso bem tímido falou –Pelo jeito você também é fã do Thor.

-Isso. –ela falou com cuidado, com medo de dar pistas –Eu sempre preferi homens... Altos. –era um chute, mas deu certo.

Eles se aproximaram e se apresentaram (Rose, Didy, Jim, Julie e Pat), enfiaram-se todos no metrô e seguiram viagem.

Susan respondia as perguntas deles com um certo cuidado. Disse seu nome e sua idade, mas o resto de tempo teve que ficar em guarda. Obviamente não estava em Nárnia. Devia estar em Londres, mas era tudo tão estranho. Não reconhecia algumas das palavras que o grupo que conhecera usava. Ficou chocada com os comentários que faziam sobre as outras pessoas, a falta de pudor em praticamente tudo.

Julie, a loirinha tímida, percebeu o desconforto de Susan e comunicou aos demais. Eles a apelidaram de Santinha e a garota ficou com a impressão de que aquilo não era um elogio.

Não queria perguntar o que estavam indo fazer em Greenwich, já que dera a entender que estava indo la pra começo de conversa, mas prestando atenção na conversa ouviu duas senhoras atrás de si.

-Um absurdo! Eles praticamente destroem Greenwich e agora vão fazer festa para eles?

-Mas eu ouvi que eles ajudaram na limpeza e em grande parte da reconstrução. O tal do Stark até doou dinheiro.

-É pra comprar todo mundo, pra que nós esqueçamos o que eles fizeram.

-Gente velha é um saco. –Pat resmungou e os amigos dele concordaram.

Susan estava chocada com a falta de respeito.

Finalmente eles chegaram a Greenwich. Massas e massas de pessoas estavam se movendo na mesma direção que eles, a rua parecia um circo. Era um empurra-empurra, havia pessoas com cartazes que gritavam contra e a favor dos tais Vingadores que os cinco pareciam amar tanto. Susan tentou escapar em meio a multidão, mas Rose agarrou seu braço e continuou puxando-a junto.

Pat e Jim podiam ser magrelos, mas pareciam dois bois. Empurrando conseguiram chegar razoavelmente perto do palco que estava montado.

Ouvindo mais conversas aleatórias Susan chegou a uma história que seria mais ou menos assim: Londres tinha sido atacada por extraterrestres, que pareciam muito ter saído de Star Trek (seja la o que isso quer dizer), Thor tinha vindo em toda sua glória dourada e sarada (ela não tinha certeza do que isso era também) salvo o dia, mas destruído um bom pedaço da biblioteca no processo. Esses tais de Vingadores tinham voluntariado para a limpeza e para pegar um bicho que os aliens tinham deixado para trás. Uma das teorias era que agora eles fariam experimentos com o tal bicho. Outra era que esse bicho já era um experimento deles que tinha fugido. Também tinha a teoria de que eles só estavam ajudando na limpeza porque tinham medo de que alguma coisa alien caísse em mãos erradas.

No geral Susan ainda estava bem confusa. Não entendia exatamente onde estava, embora parecesse Londres. Alguma coisa não estava certa, principalmente com as pessoas. Não estava entendendo nada desses Vingadores também. No começo tinha achado que eram atores ou algo do tipo, mas estava começando a ficar na dúvida. O nome Stark continuava aparecendo. Alguém tinha dito Tony Stark e ela tinha quase certeza que não era esse o nome do homem que ela lembrava. Fora esse havia o tal do Thor (deus nórdico?), Hulk (oi?), Viúva Negra (isso não era uma aranha?), Gavião Arqueiro (?) e um Capitão América.

Esse último também soava familiar por algum motivo, só não conseguia se lembrar bem porque. Era como se fosse uma notícia velha em sua cabeça, que prestara atenção apenas parcialmente e agora estava querendo ser lembrada.

O prefeito de Londres subiu no palco e pediu silêncio. Ele fez um discurso meloso sobre Londres ser uma cidade secular que já sobrevivera a muitas coisas e guerras, que o que acontecera fora triste, mas que a cidade sobreviveria como sempre. Era fácil ver que ninguém estava preocupado como o que ele tinha dizer e só estavam esperando por esses Vingadores.

-Eu gostaria de agradecer, do fundo do coração, ao homem que lutou para salvar nossa bela cidade. Príncipe Thor de Asgard!

 _Príncipe Thor de Asgard_? Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Era ainda mais ridículo do que Nárnia!

Thor era realmente um homem alto e forte, parecia um viking. Ou como Susan imaginava que um viking seria. Ele parecia se deliciar nos aplausos e na animação de seu público, agradeceu a todos, disse que Londres era uma bela cidade, que a batalha tinha sido feroz, que sem a ajuda de sua adorada Lady Jane ele não teria vencido...

A cada minuto que passava Susan tinha mais certeza de que isso só podia ser um teatro.

Thor então fez um discurso um pouco mais sério sobre a importância das pessoas se ajudarem e agradeceu a todos que tinham se voluntariado para ajudar a arrumar a biblioteca. Então ele chamou os demais Vingadores.

O urro da plateia foi ensurdecedor.

O primeiro homem a entrar era moreno e estava usando um terno muito bonito. Até de onde ela estava Susan podia ver que ele era caro. Ele tomou o microfone de Thor e se apresentou como Tony Stark ("caso algum de vocês estivesse vivendo na lua nos últimos anos", ele mesmo falou de forma arrogante). Definitivamente não era o Stark que Susan se lembrava, mas até então não precisava existir só um no mundo.

Stark aparentemente doara uma boa quantia para ajudar no reparo dos danos feitos no lugar. O homem podia ser arrogante, mas também sabia muito bem como cuidar da plateia. Susan estava mais uma vez pensando em como fugir, aproveitando da distração dos demais, quando o Capitão América subiu no palco.

Foi o uniforme que fez Susan lembrar. Ele era um "herói" americano, um soldado ou algo do tipo. Ela se lembrava bem porque era na época em que estava nos Estados Unidos com os pais e as pessoas não paravam de falar dele. Lembrava-se de ter trocado cartas com Peter, que achava todo aquele teatro ridículo. Lembrava-se de ir ao cinema e ver trechos de batalhas dele. Mas tinha algo mais... Algo...

Ele tinha desaparecido! Antes de ela deixar os Estados Unidos e voltar para Londres. Disseram que ele tinha morrido em combate. Então seria esse outro? _O que estava acontecendo?_

Susan tinha que sair dali, imediatamente. Começou a se afastar devagar para o lado, buscando sair do meio das pessoas. Foi quando levantou os olhos e viu um homem no telhado atrás do palco. Ele estava posicionando algo que parecia muito... Uma arma! Ele ia atirar em alguém no palco! Como ninguém estava vendo isso?

Susan hesitou na beirada da multidão. Alguém ia morrer e ela ia ser a única a ver de onde vinha o tiro?

Sabia que ia se arrepender depois, mas não podia ficar parada. Jogou a capa para trás dos ombros, pegou uma flecha e deixou a aljava cair no chão. Quando o primeiro grito de alarme soou sua flecha já estava voando pelo ar.

* * *

 **N/A: E ai?**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Ola!**

 **Espero que vocês continuem curtindo e comentando.**

 **Desculpa a demora para postar, mas meu computador desistiu de viver. Foi maior correria pra conseguir ressucitar o bicho, porque agora não vai rolar comprar outro... rs**

 **Mas obrigada pela paciência!**

 **Vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Steve ouviu o grito de alerta e seus olhos varreram a plateia em busca da ameaça.

Justo hoje? Quem poderia estar querendo causar problemas justo hoje?

Não era que Steve não estivesse feliz com a volta de Thor, mas a destruição de Londres tinha deixado todos os Vingadores com uma imagem negativa de novo.

Steve entendia o medo das pessoas. De verdade. Mas essas pessoas também tinham que entender que eles faziam o possível para que as coisas não chegassem a esse ponto, mas as vezes era impossível. Algumas pessoas tinham poder demais e quando decidiam utiliza-lo coisas negativas aconteciam.

Seu olhar achou o alvo no exato momento que a flecha passou voando por sobre sua cabeça. Steve não sabia o que o chocou mais: o fato de alguém estar usando flechas (fora Clint) ou o fato de que a flecha não era para um deles. Ela atingiu um homem no telhado atrás eles.

Imediatamente todos os Vingadores ficaram em alerta, mas não foram rápidos o bastante, porque antes mesmo que conseguissem se mexer a pessoa já tinha atirado mais duas flechas e derrubado mais dois homens.

A multidão começou a correr, tentando se afastar. Natasha, que era a única deles que estava realmente armada, tentou descer do palco, mas foi impedida por um soldado britânico.

Como se as coisas não estivessem complicadas a o bastante, o exército que deveria estar fazendo a segurança do lugar, aparentemente estava contra eles também. Natasha derrubou três deles e jogou suas armas para Clint e para Steve.

Tony já tinha chamado sua armadura para si e estava tirando o prefeito e Bruce da cena. Um problema a menos.

Clint estava derrubando os homens posicionados no telhado e Natasha estava humilhando todos eles derrubando praticamente três soldados por minuto.

Steve ainda queria achar o arqueiro na multidão, então desceu empurrando e derrubando soldados com seu escudo.

Ele a encontrou usando o arco para se defender de dois soldados. Ela conseguiu apagar o primeiro com uma pancada, mas o segundo sacou uma arma e apontou para ela.

Steve atirou no homem que caiu no chão. A garota que usava uma capa azul levantou os olhos, assustada.

-Quem é você? –Steve exigiu se aproximando dela.

Ela o ignorou e lançou outra flecha. Alguém deu um grito de aviso para Steve e ele a puxou para perto, protegendo os dois com seu escudo da saraivada de balas que os teria atingido.

-Onde nós estamos? –ela perguntou de repente, um certo pânico em sua voz.

Steve a puxou para trás da proteção mais próxima e finalmente conseguiu olhar para ela. Olhos violetas estavam arregalados em pânico. Algumas mechas escuras de cabelo estavam escapando de um penteado que era muito comum entre as mulheres quando Steve estava no exército. Há setenta anos atrás.

Ela era incrivelmente bonita e jovem, mas algo em seus olhos...

-Onde nós estamos? –ela perguntou de novo, sua voz a ponto de quebrar.

-Londres. –Steve falou com calma, porque ela parecia a ponto de desabar.

-Impossível! –seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas –Não pode ser. Isso é... –ela parou de repente, seus olhos arregalando como se finalmente tivesse percebido algo –De que ano?

Steve sentiu um solavanco no estomago. Alguma coisa não estava certa com ela.

-2013.

O rosto dela revelou todo o seu choque.

-Senhorita, quem é você? –ele perguntou.

-Steve! Atrás de você! –Natasha gritou.

Steve virou-se para derrubar o atacante que tinha se aproximado por suas costas e quando virou-se para a garota de novo ela não estava mais lá.

Ele olhou em volta e conseguiu ver a capa dela se afastando.

-Tony! –ele gritou em seu comunicador –Siga essa menina!

-Pode deixar.

Susan não sabia para onde estava correndo ou o que faria quando chegasse la, mas não podia ficar parada.

Não era possível! Eles não podiam estar em 2013. Isso era ridículo, isso era...

Mas ela já não estivera em Nárnia? Já não vivera coisas que muitos chamariam de impossível?

Não, não e não! Isso era diferente. Por que estava sozinha? Por que estava lá?

Atravessou a rua correndo e quase foi atropelada por um táxi.

-Você está louca? –o homem perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora do carro.

Susan deu a volta rapidamente e entrou no carro.

-Me leve para o cemitério de Abney Park. –ela exigiu.

O taxista pareceu preocupado.

-Moça, a senhorita ta bem? –ele perguntou –Talvez eu não devesse te levar num cemitério...

-Por favor! –ela pediu –Eu preciso ir pra la.

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem.

Ela nem viu a jornada, não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou, mas quando viu o carro diminuir de velocidade e reconheceu os portões do cemitério ela praticamente pulou para fora do veículo.

Ouviu o motorista gritando, pedindo para ela esperar, para tomar cuidado.

Havia pessoas ali, mas eles não pareciam famílias, pareciam visitantes, curiosos. Como se um cemitério fosse uma atração turística. Mas havia algo ali, porque aquele cemitério estava abandonado. Não era como ela se lembrava dele.

Mas seus pés sabiam onde estavam indo, porque logo ela se viu diante dos túmulos que buscava. Seus três irmãos e seus pais. As lápides abandonadas e mal cuidadas, como se anos tivessem passado.

E tinham.

Mas o que a fez desabar no chão, pernas fracas e mundo rodando, era a última lápide. A que não estivera lá antes. A que tinha o seu nome.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Por que, Aslan, por que?

Quando Steve alcançou o local que Tony indicara, o bilionário estava conversando com um taxista. Assim que avistou o soldado, ele se despediu do homem, que apertou a mão dele e saiu de la com o carro.

-O companheiro ali trouxe nossa Merida para o cemitério. –Tony falou –Ela entrou correndo e ainda não saiu.

-Eu acho que tem algo muito errado com ela. –Steve falou.

-Qual foi sua primeira pista? –Tony revirou os olhos –O arco ou ela ter saído correndo?

-Eu estou falando sério, Tony. –Steve suspirou –Volta pra Greenwich para descobrir o que aconteceu lá. Eu vou cuidar disso.

-Por que tanto interesse nessa menina? –Tony perguntou curioso.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que ela está tão perdida quanto eu. –foi a resposta do Capitão.

Tony deu de ombros e decolou sem dizer mais nada.

Steve entrou no cemitério, que era um conhecido ponto turístico da cidade e estava cheio de turistas. Isso o deixava preocupado. Ela estava assustada e armada. Isso nunca era uma boa combinação.

Não tinha certeza de como ia encontra-la ali no meio, mas tinha que dar um jeito. Felizmente o cemitério tinha uma segurança leve, de alguns homens que nem estavam armados, mas Steve conseguiu mobiliza-los para ajudar a procurar.

Pareceu uma eternidade, mas finalmente um dos funcionários avistou a garota ajoelhada na frente de túmulos e ela parecia estar chorando.

Steve pediu que todos se mantivessem afastados e foi até onde ela estava.

Sim, ela estava chorando de forma tão sofrida que ele pôde ouvir antes de estar perto demais. Ela tinha a testa caída contra uma lápide em meio a outras cinco. Steve aproximou-se em silêncio e pôde ver melhor o que elas continham.

As seis lápides pareciam abandonadas, como se ninguém tivesse cuidado delas em anos. Não podia ver as fotos nelas, mas podia claramente ler os nomes. Peter, o Magnífico; Edmund, o Justo; Lucy, a Destemida, Helen e Elliot Pevensie. Todos tinham morrido no mesmo dia, no mesmo ano, 1949. Provavelmente em algum tipo de acidente. Ele não conseguia ler o túmulo no qual a garota estava encostada e sentia, que de alguma forma, aquele era o que guardava todas as respostas.

-Senhorita. –ele chamou com cuidado.

Ela pulou na hora, arco em mãos, uma flecha apontada para ele.

-Fique longe de mim. –ela pediu, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Mas agora Steve podia ver o quarto túmulo. Susan Pevensie. Perdida, mas nunca esquecida. A data dela era diferente. Ela enterrou toda sua família.

-Susan, não é? –ele arriscou.

As mãos dela tremeram, mas ela não abaixou o arco.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo. –ela falou, talvez mais para si do que para ele.

-Eu já vi coisas mais estranhas. –Steve falou com cuidado.

-Eu também, mas isso... –ela apertou os olhos –Isso é um pesadelo.

-Me deixa te ajudar. –ele pediu –Eu sei que vai parecer mentira, mas eu sei exatamente como é estar na sua situação. Como é fechar os olhos e acordar uma vida inteira depois.

-Você é mesmo ele? –ela quis saber –O soldado das campanhas americanas?

-Você lembra disso? –ele perguntou com um sorriso triste.

-Eu morava nos Estados Unidos naquela época. –mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto perfeito dela –Eu não sei porque isso está acontecendo.

-Nenhum de nós sabe. –ele falou sincero –Abaixa a arma. Me deixa te tirar daqui.

-Por favor. –ela falou, finalmente abaixando o arco.

-Nós vamos te ajudar. –Steve prometeu.

Agora... Para onde ele podia leva-la? Porque SHIELD com certeza não ia por um dedo sequer nela.

* * *

 **N/A: E mais um, porque esse demorou muito ;)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Os soldados que nós conseguimos capturar estão se negando a dar informação. –Clint estava falando –Mas eles são sim, a princípio, soldados do exército inglês. Nós acreditamos que todos foram infiltrados por alguma outra agência. Os snipers nos telhados não eram do exército, então devem ter vindo direto da base dele.

-Mas sua nova namorada matou todos eles com _flechas_. –Tony falou para Steve.

Steve ignorou o bilionário.

-SHIELD já pôs as mãos nos soldados. –Natasha informou –Eles vão cuidar disso. O que nós vamos fazer com ela? –indicou a garota sentada a mesa.

Steve tinha convencido todos a levarem a garota, Susan, para a casa de Jane. Era lá que eles estavam agora. Sitwell estava tentando entrar em contato e exigir que eles a entregassem, mas todos estavam ignorando o agente. Por ora.

Eles a deixaram sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto conversavam em um dos quartos, porta aberta para manterem um olho nela. Não era nem preciso. A garota estava sentada, mãos no colo, olhos na mesa. Não se mexera quando tiraram seus pertences ou quando disseram para ela ficar ali.

-Ela deve estar em choque. –Bruce comentou –Eu acho melhor examina-la.

-Não vai ser necessário. –Natasha cortou –Eu vou falar com ela. Se ela estiver mentindo, eu vou saber.

-Só tem mais uma coisa. –Clint falou.

-O que? –Steve quis saber.

-Esse arco dela. –Clint falou, mostrando o arco –Ele parece ser bem comum, quase medieval, só que tem dois problemas. O primeiro é a madeira dele. Para arcos eu já vi pessoas usarem eixo, bambu, carvalho, nogueira e uma ou outra madeira. Mas eu não tenho ideia do que foi usado para esse arco e essas flechas. Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes.

-E o segundo problema? –Darcy perguntou curiosa.

-Seria esse. –Clint pegou o arco, como se fosse disparar uma flecha e puxou a corda. Ou tentou, porque está não se moveu nem um milimetro. –Tudo bem que puxar uma corda de arco não é "fácil", mas eu sou um arqueiro experiente, não era para ela ficar imóvel. E nós vimos ela atirando flechas com isso, então tem que ser real.

-Deixe-me tentar, amigo Barton. –Thor pediu e Clint concordou, porque se alguém tinha força para isso, seria o deus.

E mesmo assim, nada aconteceu. Era possível ver o esforço que o gigante loiro estava fazendo, mas nada aconteceu.

-Sou só eu ou isso é mega estranho? –Darcy perguntou.

-Mega estranho. –Jane afirmou, olhando o arco –Mas coisas estranhas andam acontecendo com uma frequência assustadora.

Aí estava algo com que todos podiam concordar.

-Eu vou falar com ela. –Natasha declarou –Vocês venham junto, sentem no sofá e fiquem parecendo intimidantes. Tudo o que ela disser terá que ser cuidadosamente verificado. Entendido?

Todos concordaram.

Susan não se moveu quando todos voltaram para sala ou quando Natasha puxou a cadeira oposta a dela e sentou-se.

-Susan, certo? –Natasha perguntou com tanta gentileza que só podia ser encenação.

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Você poderia me dizer seu nome completo? –Natasha insistiu, ainda com cuidado.

-Susan Sophie Pevensie. –ela respondeu –E eu nasci em 25 de janeiro de 1928, em Londres, caso você esteja se preparando para me perguntar isso. –ela finalmente tinha levantado o rosto, mostrando que ainda tinha um espírito forte.

-Você parece bem jovem para quem nasceu há 85 anos atrás. –Natasha estava deixando de lado a falsa gentileza.

-Eu fui tirar um cochilo em 1949 e deu nisso. –Susan retrucou –Acho que os funcionários do metrô esqueceram de me acordar.

Steve teve que esconder um sorriso. Ela estava lutando, respondendo. Era melhor do que ver alguem tão jovem tão quebrada.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu? –Natasha insistiu.

-Foi. –ela bufou –Que dia é hoje? –ela quis saber.

-27 de novembro. –Natasha respondeu.

-Era exatamente esse dia... –Susan comentou, seus olhos indo parar na janela, no céu la fora –Fazia quase sete meses do acidente de trem que... –ela respirou fundo –Meus irmãos. –ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

-Era isso que você estava fazendo no cemitério? –Natasha insistiu –Vendo se os túmulos da sua família ainda estavam la?

-Natasha... –Steve começou, mas a ruiva lançou um olhar que o calou.

-Foi. O acidente de trem... –ela respirou fundo –Meus pais, meus irmãos, meu primo... Lucy só tinha dezessete anos. –ela começou a chorar.

Natasha virou-se para Tony.

-Os registros de nascimento daquela época não estão disponíveis em computadores. –ele falou dando de ombros, os dedos movendo-se na tela do seu telefone –Mas a notícia do acidente de trem confere, na data que ela disse. E uma das matérias cita uma família inteira que morreu.

-Por que você não estava no trem? –Natasha quis saber.

-Eles estavam indo para algum lugar com outras pessoas. –ela respondeu, seu olhar ficando vago –Eu não tinha sido convidada. Lucy e Peter sempre me diziam que eu tinha ficado vã e fútil. Eles achavam que eu não me lembrava mais de como tudo tinha sido antes.

-E você se lembra? –Natasha insistiu.

-Algumas coisas são impossíveis de serem esquecidas. –foi a resposta dela.

-Tudo bem, vamos continuar. –Natasha respirou fundo –Era 27 de novembro...

-Eu tinha que ir até o advogado. Algum problema com o testamento do meu pai. Acho que eu nunca vou saber o que. –ela deu uma risada amarga –Eu fui até a estação de Aldywich, sentei no banco para esperar o trem, meus olhos começaram a pesar e quando eu acordei, era aqui que eu estava.

Natasha parecia surpresa.

-Você quer dizer que dormiu por mais de 60 anos? –o tom dela era de incredulidade.

-Eu não acho que dormi. –Susan retrucou –Eu duvido que alguem teria deixado de me ver dormindo no metrô por todos esses anos.

-Então você o que? –Natasha perguntou impaciente –Foi transportada no tempo?

-Não seria a primeira vez. –Susan rebateu, começando a perder a paciência.

-E o que isso quer dizer? –Tony perguntou.

-Isso vai soar impossível. –Susan advertiu.

-Colega, nós temos aqui um deus de outro planeta, um picolé direto da Segunda Guerra, um Hulk e o Stark ali. –Darcy indicou –Não pode ser mais estranho que isso.

Tony estava protestando, mas Susan estava ignorando tudo e parecia estar refletindo. De repente toda a postura dela mudou. Sua postura tinha um ar régio, seu queixo uma inclinação altiva. Era como se outra pessoa tivesse tomado seu lugar.

-Eu sou conhecida como Susan, a Gentil, Rainha Arqueira de Nárnia. –ela falou com confiança e autoridade.

Natasha estava a um passo de atacar essa afirmação quando Thor levantou-se de um pulo.

-Você vem de Nárnia? –ele perguntou chocado –O País do Grande Leão?

Agora até Susan estava olhando em choque para Thor.

-Oi? –Tony perguntou finalmente tirando os óculos escuros –Vai dizer que você ta acreditando nisso?

-Você não entende, Stark. –Thor falou, maravilhamento claro em seus olhos –Nárnia é uma terra mágica.

-Você já esteve lá? –Natasha quis saber.

-Não. Só os escolhidos podem entrar em Nárnia. –ele explicou –E era uma terra que só podia ser governado por filhos de Adão e Eva. Durante seus Anos Dourados foi governada por... –os olhos dele se arregalaram –Quatro irmãos! Peter, o Magnífico; Edmund, o Justo; Lucy, a Destemida e... Susan, a Gentil. Lendas não fazem jus a sua beleza, Majestade. –ele curvou-se em respeito.

-Thor! –Clint bronqueou –Você não pode estar acreditando nisso! Não faz sentido.

-Talvez para você não, Barton. –os olhos dele não desviaram de Susan –Mas eu sempre ouvi as histórias.

-Então você sabe como chegar lá? –Susan exigiu –Você pode me levar até Nárnia? –ela levantou-se.

-Minha senhora... Nárnia deixou de existir. Há mais de duzentos anos. –ele falou com pesar.

Susan desabou de volta em sua cadeira. Isso não era possível! Como Nárnia podia não existir mais? Onde estava Aslan?

-Eles não estão la... –ela murmurou –Eles realmente se foram.

-Ta, para tudo! Se esse lugar deixou de existir há duzentos anos, como você sabe dele? –Stark atacou –Essa história não bate.

-Stark! Thor é um deus nórdico com milhares de anos e o irmão dele é pai de uma cobra, um cavalo e um lobo! –Darcy protestou.

-Eu não sabia que ainda se contavam histórias dos meus sobrinhos. –Thor falou levemente surpreso.

-Pera la. –Tony virou-se para Thor –Você realmente é tio de uma cobra?

-Sim. –Thor falou como se fosse óbvio –Loki tem muito orgulho de seus filhos, embora eles adorem causar problemas, como o pai.

-Mas... –Jane era quem parecia chocada agora –Se as histórias sobre os filhos dele são verdadeiras então... –o queixo dela caiu –Você tem filhos também?

-Claro que sim. –Thor falou confuso pelo choque dela –E eu tenho muito orgulho deles. Um dia você vai conhece-los.

-Bom, essa conversa acabou de ficar estranha demais. –Darcy declarou –Majestade, eu vou te levar pra descansar. –declarou aproximando-se de Susan.

-Lewis, isso não terminou. –Natasha avisou –E está além de você.

-É, pode até ser. –a garota –Mas o que vocês estão fazendo com ela é ridículo. Ela não fez nada para merecer nossa desconfiança.

-Todo mundo é culpado até que se prove o contrário, Darcy. –Clint falou com simplicidade.

-Nenhum de vocês conseguiu manejar o arco, não foi? –Susan falou de repente.

Clint estreitou os olhos. Steve levantou-se, pegou a arco e entregou para ela.

-Prove que você consegue. –ele falou.

-Eu preciso de uma flecha. –ela lembrou.

-Steve, nós não vamos dar a ela uma arma. –Natasha estava protestando.

Para a surpresa de todos, foi Bruce quem estendeu uma das belas flechas que eles tinham tirado dela.

-Eu estou curioso agora. –o cientista disse com simplicidade.

Susan pegou a flecha, seu polegar cariciando suavemente a haste desta. Os olhos dela varreram o apartamento. De repente a flecha estava no arco, a corda estava puxada e flecha voou, pregando-se contra uma das paredes.

-Minha parede! –Jane resmungou.

-O show terminou, galera. –Darcy declarou, pegando a garota pela mão e tirando-a dali.

-Ela consegue usar o arco. –Bruce falou chocado.

-É um pouco mais do que isso, Bruce. –Clint falou, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até onde a flecha estava pregada na parede.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Natasha perguntou.

Clint estava analisando a flecha na parede.

-Ela acertou uma mosca.

XxX

Darcy levou Susan para o quarto que ela e Jane estiveram dividindo. As vozes dos demais Vingadores, ainda discutindo sobre Susan, chegavam até elas claramente.

-Ela só pode estar mentindo.

-Manipulando todos vocês com aquela cara de boneca...

-Aqui. –Darcy ofereceu fones de ouvido enormes para ela –Assim você não tem que escutar isso.

As duas sentaram-se na cama e Susan colocou os fones com a ajuda de Darcy e música começou a tocar, afogando todos os outros barulhos.

Susan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apreciando o gesto. Darcy estava olhando para ela com compaixão e preocupação sinceras.

A rainha sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. –ela admitiu.

Darcy colocou a mão no ombro da outra garota. Susan desabou e começou a chorar nos braços de uma completa estranha.

Agora nada mais restava a ela: Nárnia, sua família ou sua vida.

XxX

-Vocês não podem tratar essa menina como se ela fosse uma criminosa! –Steve protestou –Ela não fez nada de errado.

-Ela atirou em um homem em praça pública, Steve! –Clint lembrou.

-Um homem que ia atirar em vocês. –Jane falou –Ela não machucou ninguém.

-De qualquer jeito ou ela é louca ou uma grande atriz. –Stark cortou –Eu não vejo nenhuma outra opção aqui.

-Esperem. –Bruce pediu –Vamos investigar o máximo possível, antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão. Alguém tem que ir até onde quer que eles guardem os registros de Londres. Pesquisar sobre ela, nas datas que ela forneceu, sobre a família dela e sobre o acidente.

-Eu vou. –Clint ofecereu.

-Se nós tivéssemos alguma informação sobre Nárnia... –Bruce continuou.

-Eu vou falar com meu pai. –Thor decidiu –Se alguém conhece os segredos dessa terra, seria ele. Eu tenho para mim que ele ja esteve la.

-Ok, isso ajuda muito. –Bruce concluiu.

-Eu vou falar com Nick. –Natasha decidiu –Nós não podemos esconde-la aqui.

-Natasha...

-Steve, eu não vou deixar que ele faça nada com ela. Eu não sou um monstro. –ela retrucou cortante –Mas isso pode ser uma situação séria.

-Bom, divirtam-se. –Tony declarou levantando-se –Eu vou voltar para o hotel e começar a preparar nossa volta para Nova York. Eu imagino que, irrelevante do que vocês descobrirem, ela está indo conosco.

-Eu vou ficar aqui, de olho nela. –Steve falou.

-Sei. –Stark revirou os olhos –Bem de olho mesmo. Ela é uma gracinha.

-Você é nojento, Stark. –Steve quase rosnou.

O Capitão saiu da sala e bateu suavemente na porta do quarto onde Darcy tinha entrado com Susan. A assistente de Jane abriu a porta de leve, mas ao ve-lo convidou-o para entrar.

-Ela caiu no sono. –falou baixo, indicando Susan.

A garota estava deitada de lado, encolhida, fones de ouvido ainda no lugar, com rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Tadinha. –Darcy suspirou –Ela está tão assustada.

-Eu imagino... –Steve comentou.

-Eu vou fazer um chá para ela. –Darcy falou –Sabe-se la quando foi a última vez que ela comeu ou bebeu alguma coisa. –uma pausa –O que eles vão fazer com ela, Steve?

-Não se preocupe, Darcy. –Steve colocou a mão no ombro dela –Eu não vou deixa-los fazerem nada de mal com ela.

-Em você eu acredito. –ela sorriu para ele.

Darcy foi buscar o chá para Susan e Steve sentou-se na beirada da cama. A roupa dela era exatamente como ele se lembrava daquela época: a saia, a blusa, o cinto e os sapatos largados no chão. Era como se de repente ele voltasse para aquele tempo, para aquele lugar do qual ele sentia tanta falta.

-Fica mais fácil? –ela perguntou de repente, abrindo os olhos.

Steve sentiu-se corar por ter sido pego olhando para ela.

-O que? –ele perguntou após limpar a garganta.

Ela sentou-se e tirou os fones.

-Perder tudo. Acordar anos depois. Estar perdido.

-Eu não diria fácil. –ele respondeu –Você se acostuma. Infelizmente. Ter amigos ajuda.

-Eu não tenho ninguém.

-Não é verdade. –ele falou gentilmente –Você tem a Darcy que está la fora preparando chá para você. E eu estou aqui. Os outros Vingadores também.

-Eles não acreditam em mim.

-Não importa. –ele assegurou –Você não está sozinha. A não ser que você queira.

-Eu só queria entender por quê.

-É, eu também queria.

* * *

 **N/A: Por hoje é isso pessoal!**

 **Espero que tenham curtido!**

 **Não deixem de comentar!**

 **B-jão**


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** **CARAMBOLA!**

 **Eu estou viva, juro!**

 **Meu deus, que rolo dos infernos! Meu computador quebrou e me largou sozinha nessa vida T.T**

 **Mas Natal é tempo de milagre e os milagres estão aqui mesmo.**

 **Obrigada por toda paciência e carinho! Vocês são os melhores, sempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Loki ficara chocado com o retorno rápido de Thor. Esperara que o idiota ficasse um bom tempo com sua humana, naquele planetinha.

Mas quando ele começara a falar...

Ao contrário do brutamontes do seu irmão, Loki prestava atenção nas histórias que não eram de batalhas e glórias. Sua preferida, quando mais novo, tinha sido sobre Nárnia.

Odin e Frigga tinham visitado o lugar uma única vez, quando a rainha estava grávida de Thor. Sua mãe contava sobre a viagem, os olhos brilhando pelo desejo de voltar. O Grande Leão nunca os convidou de volta.

Quando o casal esteve em Nárnia , a Era Dourada dos quatro reis já havia terminado e o rei era um homem chamado Caspian. Ele disse algo sobre os quatro serem de um outro mundo, mas Odin achara a ideia estúpida e não prestara atenção na história.

Se o que Thor lhe dizia agora fosse verdade...

Ele precisava ver essa garota com os próprios olhos.

Esperou o irm... O idiota ir embora, então usou uma das passagens alternativas de Asgard para ir até a Terra.

Usou todas as informações que conseguira tirar de Thor para encontra-la. Ela estava nesse quarto miniscúlo, deitada numa cama pequena, indigna da grande rainha que repousava nela.

A mortal irritante que era amiga da mortal de Thor estava dormindo numa outra cama. Loki lançou um feitiço nela para que não acordasse e outro feitiço para que ninguem ouvisse nada de dentro do quarto.

Ele podia ouvir as vozes dos demais Vingadores la fora. Ah, a vontade de acabar com todos... Mas tinha prioridades.

-Majestade. –chamou baixo.

E a Rainha Gentil abriu os olhos imediatamente.

Ela sentou-se assustada, seus olhos checando Darcy rapidamente, então indo parar nele mais uma vez, de forma desconfiada.

-Quem é você, e como você ousa entrar no meu quarto? –ela perguntou, queixo empinado.

Havia algo extremamente atraente nela, nos olhos azuis, na boca vermelha, na pureza misturada com realeza. Loki adoraria corromper tanta beleza.

-Eu sou Loki. –ele falou com uma curvatura –Seu humilde servo.

-Loki, até onde eu me lembro, é o deus da mentira e da trapaça. –ela retrucou –E você está longe de parecer ser o "humilde servo" de qualquer pessoa.

Ele abriu um sorriso predatório.

-Alguém com a sua beleza... –ele falou –Eu serviria com prazer.

Ela pareceu analisa-lo, então olhou de novo para Darcy.

-O que você fez com Darcy? –ela exigiu.

-Nada demais. –ele assegurou –Ela só está dormindo. Eu queria conversar com você sem interrupções.

-Eu imagino que, seu eu gritar, ninguém vai ouvir la fora. –ela falou.

-Gritar está tão abaixo de alguém como você, Majestade. –ele retrucou.

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Saber se é verdade. –ele falou –Se você realmente vem de Nárnia, se você é quem Thor diz.

-Thor te falou sobre mim? –ela exigiu.

-De certa forma. –ele deu de ombros de forma elegante –Em defesa do idiota, ele não sabia que estava falando comigo.

-Como assim? –ela pressionou.

Loki bufou.

-Bom, alguns diriam que nós somos irmãos. –ele cedeu –Mas eu não considero aquele demente como alguém da minha família.

Susan pareceu pensar em perguntar mais, mas então mudou de ideia.

-Sim, eu sou Rainha Susan, a Gentil.

-As lendas muito falaram de sua beleza. –ele falou de forma macia –Nenhuma delas te faz justiça, Majestade.

Ela revirou os belos olhos. Loki lembrava-se de ter lido poesias sobre eles.

-Acho que, além de mentiroso e trapaceiro, você também pode ser chamado de bajulador. –ela comentou ácida.

-O que minha rainha preferir. –ele respondeu com facilidade.

-Sua rainha prefere que você saia daqui, então. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem. –ele fez uma curvatura debochada –Mas antes de eu partir...

Ele se aproximou rapidamente da cama e, antes que Susan conseguisse se mover, tocou um dedo contra a boca dela.

-O que você fez? –a garota exigiu, sentindo os lábios formigarem.

-Só uma garantia de que você não vai contar aos nossos amigos em comum sobre minha visita. –ele falou tranquilamente –Seus lábios vão estar literalmente colados nesse tema.

Susan nem respondeu. Virou-se para pegar o objeto mais próximo (uma escova de cabelo), mas quando arremessou Loki ja tinha sumido.

Darcy levantou-se assustada.

-O que foi? –a garota perguntou confusa, olhando em volta, seus olhos caindo na escova que estava no chão.

-Nada. –Susan falou, olhando fixamente para onde Loki estivera –Eu vi uma aranha.

E ela tinha a impressão que caíra na teia dele. Como planejado.

XxX

-Aparentemente ela está falando a verdade e nada mais que a verdade. –Clint declarou.

Todos tinham voltado de suas respectivas tarefas, menos Tony. O arqueiro tinha sido o último.

-O que você achou? –Natasha quis saber.

-Tudo. Certidões de nascimento, de óbito. –ele informou, jogando papéis na mesa –Notícias sobre o acidente do trem, sobre ela ter sido a única sobrevivente da família, sobre ela ter desaparecido sem deixar rastros poucos meses depois. As fotos não mentem.

Steve pegou uma das cópias de artigo de jornal. Era ela. A foto era perfeita.

-Ela foi considerada a debutante mais bonita do ano, foi morar nos Estados Unidos. –Clint continuou –Tudo confere.

-Meu deus... –Bruce murmurou.

-Eu falei com meu pai. –Thor informou –Ele se lembra da visita que fez a Nárnia, embora isso tenha sido há muito tempo atrás. Naquele tempo outro rei governava, o nome dele era Caspian. Mas ele conheceu os quatro reis e disse que eles eram de outro mundo.

-Bom... –Bruce tirou o óculos e apertou a ponte do nariz –Quando você elimina o impossível, o que sobra, por mais improvável que seja, tem que ser a verdade.

-O que nós vamos fazer com a garota? –Thor quis saber.

-O que Fury disse? –Steve perguntou a Natasha.

-Ele me disse algo que me surpreendeu. –ela falou –Ele me pediu para esconde-la da SHIELD.

-Por que? –Steve quis saber.

-Ele disse que não quer especulações ou que pessoas tentem usa-la, mas eu desconfio que tem algo mais. –ela falou.

-O que nós vamos fazer com ela então? –Clint rebateu –Se ela ficar com a gente, vai ser fácil para eles manterem um certo controle sobre ela.

-Eu sei de alguém. –Natasha falou com cuidado –Uma pessoa que eu posso confiar com isso e não está conectada com a SHIELD. Ela pode tomar conta da garota e ainda treina-la um pouco. Ela vai precisar aprender a se virar.

-Nada errado com isso. –Clint concordou –Ela tem as habilidades, melhor refina-las.

-Quem é essa pessoa, Natasha? –Steve perguntou.

-Eu não posso te falar isso. –ela falou de forma firme –É mais seguro assim. Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Steve soltou um riso de desprezo.

-Claro. Porque você se mostra tão confiável o tempo todo.

-Opa, desnecessário! –Clint se põe na frente de Steve na hora –Você não sabe de nada, Rogers. Pode parar de apontar dedos.

-Tempo! –Jane gritou entrando entre os dois, mesmo sendo bem menor que eles –Agora não é hora de brigas idiotas! –insistiu –O stress está afetando todos vocês. Houve o ataque, a garota, SHIELD... Vocês precisam comer, descansar e pensar antes de falarem mais alguma coisa que vocês não vão poder des-falar.

Steve deu um passo para trás e respirou fundo.

-Thor, você vai ficar aqui? –ele perguntou.

-Sim, eu vou. –o gigante loiro falou -Eu cuidarei de tudo aqui.

-Eu vou voltar para o hotel então. –Steve declarou –Essa conversa não está terminada. Amanhã discutiremos sobre isso.

-No meio tempo... –os olhos de Natasha foram para em Thor –Não deixe essa menina bater aqueles cílios dela para você e te distrair. Ela pode ser nova, mas sabe quanto bonita é. Nós não podemos confiar nela.

XxX

Aquele maldito realmente tinha lançado algum tipo de feitiço nela.

Susan tentou falar o nome dele para Darcy sem sucesso, embora quando estava sozinha conseguisse falar sem problemas. Variações também não funcionavam: se ela tentasse falar "deus da mentira" sua língua parecia se enrolar, escrever também era impossível.

Estava ficando bem irritada, mas precisava ficar calma e dar um jeito de descobrir o máximo possível sobre ele. Pelo que entendera da conversa, ele e Thor eram irmãos ou algo do tipo.

Thor parecia ser um bom homem, então ia começar com ele.

Quando finalmente saiu do quarto Jane e Darcy estavam debatendo na cozinha sobre o que pedir para o jantar, doutor Selvig estava sentado a mesa escrevendo furiosamente em um papel. Thor estava sentado na frente da televisão, analisando cuidadosamente uma partida de futebol.

-Majestade! –ele falou ao ve-la e levantou-se –Como você está? –curvou-se de forma respeitosa.

-Eu estou bem. –ela sorriu –E por favor, Thor, me chame de Susan. Aqui somos todos iguais.

Ele sorriu para ele.

-Susan! –Darcy gritou para a outra garota -Você gosta de comida chinesa?

-Eu não acho que já comi comida chinesa... –Susan falou com cuidado.

-Comida tailandesa será então. –Darcy falou como se isso resolvesse a coisa toda.

Susan também nunca comera comida tailandesa, mas não era relevante. Sentou-se no sofá e fez um gesto para que Thor fizesse o mesmo.

-Como você está, Susan? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Confusa, assustada... –ela falou sincera –Eu não sei o que pensar ou o que fazer daqui para frente.

-Nós vamos te ajudar. –ele garantiu –Faremos o possível para que você esteja segura.

-Muito obrigada, Thor. –ela sorriu para ele –Mas eu... Realmente sinto falta da minha família.

O homem pôs a mão no ombro dela.

-Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. –ele assegurou.

E ele mordeu a isca.

-Você tem família em Asgard? –ela perguntou.

-Meu pai está lá. –ele falou –Porém eu acabo de perder minha mãe e meu irmão. –ele explicou brevemente os eventos recentes em Asgard e Londres.

-Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, Thor. –ela falou e isso também era sincero –Eu sei como é. Você e seu irmão eram próximos?

-Nós costumávamos ser. –ele falou com pesar –Então Loki descobriu que era adotado e que ouvira mentiras sua vida toda.

Mais uma vez ele explicara brevemente os eventos que o trouxeram a Terra pela primeira vez e o que acontecera com Loki e em Nova York.

Susan escutara a tudo, refletindo. O tal Loki já desviara da morte uma vez e podia muito bem estar enganando o irmão de novo.

Entendia que ele devia estar confuso e irritado, mas era mais do que óbvio que Thor ligava para o irmão e ter brigado com ele o deixava muito triste. Loki estava agindo como uma criança mimada a essa altura do campeonato.

Susan também não entendia exatamente o que o deus queria com ela ou o que esperava alcançar com esse jogo. Precisava ficar atenta e descobrir um jeito de contornar esse feitiço e falar da presença dele. Ele era perigoso e podia estar planejando seu próximo golpe.

Susan teria que ficar de olhos abertos. Aparentemente o mundo de hoje tinha muito mais perigos do que Nárnia...

* * *

 **N/A: E mais um pra compensar a longa espera!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Mais um, mais um!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Steve foi o primeiro a chegar no apartamento de Jane na manhã seguinte.

-Eu venho trazendo presentes. –ele falou mostrando a caixa.

-Isso é croissant de chocolate? –Darcy perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim.

-Eu te amo, Steve! –ela declarou tirando a caixa das mãos dele levando para a mesa.

O Capitão sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Fazia menos de uma semana que conhecia Darcy e ela ja agia como se eles fossem amigos de infância.

-Onde está a senhorita Pevensie? –ele quis saber.

-No quarto. –Darcy falou, ainda arrumando as coisas na mesa pro café da manhã –Ela e Jane tiveram que se sacudir para arrumar roupas para ela. A gente fez um esforço conjunto.

Steve achava o jeito que Darcy falava muito curioso.

-Ah, Capitão! –Thor apareceu, usando jeans e uma camiseta, totalmente a vontade nas roupas dali –Como está nessa manhã?

-Bem, e você? Algum problema aqui? –ele perguntou.

-Nenhum. –Thor assegurou –Tudo está em perfeita ordem. A Rainha ainda está se adaptando, como era de se esperar. O choque foi muito grande para ela. Você deve entender perfeitamente.

-Mais do que eu gostaria. –Steve admitiu.

-Capitão.

Steve virou-se na hora com o som doce da voz dela. Ela estava usando uma saia floral com uma camisa azul. Era óbvio que nada era dela, os tamanhos todos errados, mas ela ainda era uma das mulheres mais belas que Steve já vira.

-Senhorita Pevensie. –ele cumprimentou.

-Por favor, Capitão, me chame de Susan. –ela pediu com um sorriso gentil.

-Entã, por favor, me chame de Steve.

-Cara, vocês de antigamente são formais demais. –Darcy comentou –Sue, vem ver o que o Steve trouxe.

Susan foi para perto de Darcy.

-Bom dia, Steve. –Jane sorriu para o homem.

-Bom dia, doutora Foster. –ele sorriu para ela –Pronta para ir para Nova York?

-Mais pronta que isso eu não vou ficar. –ela deu de ombros –E a proposta de Stark foi muito boa.

-Darcy e o doutor Selvig estão indo com você? –ele quis saber.

-Sim. Foi um pouco mais difícil convencer Erik, mas ele também aceitou no fim. –a cientista explicou –Eu me preocupo com ele, não quero deixa-lo sozinho.

-Você está certa. –Steve falou.

-Steve! –Darcy chamou –Você quer café ou chá?

Eles estavam comendo quando Tony apareceu com Bruce.

-Tio Tony chegou, crianças! –ele declarou –E com presentes para Vossa Majestade.

Susan arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

-Aqui está. –ele sacou um cartão de crédio e balançou para Susan.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Um cartão de crédito, Majestade. –Tony falou –Você precisa comprar coisas, você compra coisas com ele.

-Meu deus! –Darcy exclamou –Isso é um American Express Platinum?

-É. Você não achou que eu ia dar meu Amex Centurion pra ela né?

-Você tem um Centurion? –Darcy perguntou chocada.

-Claro que eu tenho. –Tony revirou os olhos –Leva a Princesa Merida pra fazer compras e pega alguma coisa pra você também.

Steve segurou a vontade de bufar. Tony só estava querendo de exibir a essa altura.

-Eu não entendi para que isso serve exatamente, mas eu realmente preciso de coisas. –Susan aceitou o cartão –Obrigada, senhor Stark.

-Me chame de Tony, querida. –ele falou –O que tem pra comer?

Bruce parecia exausto só de estar ali.

-Tudo bem, Bruce? –Steve quis saber.

-Tudo. Eu só queria poder voltar para Nova York. –ele falou –As coisas aqui em Londres ficaram bem tensas depois do que aconteceu ontem.

-É, eu sei. Nós vamos voltar logo.

-Picolé, você vai levar a Rainha pra fazer compras? –Tony estava querendo saber.

-Eu vou. –Natasha declarou de trás de Steve e Bruce, fazendo os dois pularem.

-De onde você saiu? –Tony perguntou surpreso.

Natasha revirou os olhos e não respondeu.

-Eu e Clint podemos levar Susan para comprar roupas. –ela falou –Nós estamos checando Londres de qualquer jeito, para ver se há mais algum sinal de atividade suspeita.

Steve estava a um passo de responder quando Susan cortou-o.

-Perfeito. –ela falou com calma –Darcy também quer vir.

-Sem problemas.

Steve não tinha certeza de que queria deixar as duas sozinhas, mas também não tinha certeza se jogar Clint e Darcy na mistura ia ajudar em algo...

XxX

-Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. E, pra deixar claro, é mútuo.

Natasha virou para a garota que estava ao seu lado e arqueou a sobrancelha, mas os olhos de Susan ainda estavam nos sapatos que ela experimentava.

Louboutins.

-Quem disse que eu não gosto de você? –Natasha perguntou.

-Por favor. –ela revirou os belos olhos –Não vamos começar com a falsidades. Eu quero esses. –terminou mostrando o salto.

-Não é uma questão de gostar. –a russa falou sinceramente –Eu não confio em você e ainda não acredito na sua história. Eu não confio em você perto do meu time.

Os olhos de Susan foram parar nos da outra mulher.

-Eu não tenho nada contra vocês, Natasha. –ela falou com um suspiro –Eu não tenho planos, intenções. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu não tenho nada que a caridade alheia não me tenha dado no momento.

-Você tem um arco. –Natasha apontou sem um pingo de piedade –E você tem a cara de uma princesa. Você é um problema.

-Então esse é meu mal? –Susan perguntou, mais divertida do que irritada –Ser bonita?

-Seu mal é saber que você é bonita. –Natasha falou –Você acha que eu não percebo que seu jeito muda quando fala com um dos rapazes?

Susan deu de ombros.

-Sua insinuação é bem rude, senhorita Romanoff. –ela falou com calma –Mesmo porque... Se alguém aqui entende de joguinhos deve ser você mesma. Você tem esse... Jeito.

Ah essa menina era esperta. E tinha uma língua... Relutantemente, Natasha estava começando a considere-la um pouquinho melhor.

Bem pouquinho.

-Eu ainda não confio em você. –Natasha indicou.

-Eu não disse que confiava em você. –Susan lembrou.

-Ei, as garras não estão de fora ai, né? –Darcy perguntou se aproximando das duas, carregando sacolas.

-Não mais. –Susan falou sinceramente.

-Serve. –a garota sorriu –Você ja escolheu um sapato?

-Escolhi alguns.

-Cara, você vai detonar o cartão do Stark...

-Ele me deu de presente. –foi a resposta dela.

XxX

Steve não queria dizer em voz alta, mas estava preocupado com a demora de Natasha e os demais.

Jane não parecia nada preocupada com a ausência de Darcy, então ele ia deduzir que era normal levar tanto tempo para fazer compras, mas mesmo assim.

Susan não estava acostumada com o mundo de hoje. Ela podia estar cansada, confusa, tentando esconder o que sentia.

E Steve podia dizer, sem medo de soar falso, que sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Sabia o que era acordar num mundo que não conhecia, apenas com a ideia de que perdera todas as pessoas que um dia foram importante para ele.

Então, era natural estar preocupado com ela. Susan era uma alma perdida no mesmo mar que ele.

Não tinha nada a ver com os olhos dela. Ou a boca.

Aliás, era justamente por isso que estava bem quieto no momento. Natasha insistira muito que a garota era bonita demais e tinha noção disso. A russa estava convencida que Susan estava usando de sua beleza para enrolar todos eles.

Steve não achava que era isso, porém sabia que se falasse a respeito seria o que todos iam pensar. Então escolhera ficar em silêncio.

Mas ainda estava checando a porta a cada dois minutos.

Até ela se abrir.

Darcy foi a primeira a entrar, carregando algumas sacolas, com Clint logo atrás de si.

-Eu nunca tinha entrado numa Chanel, na minha vida! –ela falou animada –Eu acho que nunca mais vou ser a mesma.

-Eu preferia estar numa missão no Pólo Norte do que fazer outra marotona de compras dessa. –Clint resmungou –Sua garota tem bom gosto. –falou para Steve –Caro, mas bom.

Steve estava para abrir a boca e dizer que Susan não era "sua garota" quando ela mesma entrou no apartamento.

Uau.

Ela realmente tinha bom gosto.

Estava usando um peplum verde esmeralda e tinha a boca pintada de vermelho. Ela parecia um estrela, saída direto de uma tela de cinema.

-Nossa. Você está incrível, Susan. –Jane falou se aproximando.

-Ela massacrou o cartão do Stark sem piedade. –Darcy comentou rindo –Eu achei ótimo.

-Ele não me disse qual era o limite. –a garota deu de ombros.

Jane foi perguntar a Darcy o que ela tinha comprado e Natasha foi falar com Clint, deixando Steve sozinho com ela.

Ele sempre fora um idiota na frente de mulheres bonitas. Não sabia o que dizer, como agir, sentia-se como um adolescente.

-Você está... –ele começou –O vestido é... Seu batom também...

Susan tinha um sorriso divertido e parecia estar tentando não rir.

-Obrigada, Steve. –ela falou por fim, apiedando-se dele.

-Como você está hoje? –ele perguntou sincero.

-Melhor. –ela falou num suspiro –Mas mesmo assim...

-Não exatamente bem. –ele terminou por ela.

-Sim. –ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste para ele –Eu espero que isso não soe cruel e egoísta, mas... Eu estou contente em ter alguem que sabe exatamente como eu me sinto.

-Eu penso o mesmo. –ele admitiu –As coisas no mundo de hoje são... Complicadas, confusas... Ter alguem tão... Antiquado quanto eu, pode ser a melhor coisa que ja me aconteceu.

Susan deu outro sorriso leve. Ela era ridiculamente bonita. Steve mal podia imaginar quão linda ela seria com um sorriso radiante.

-De todas as pessoas que podiam ter me encontrado naquele dia, Steve, eu agradeço que tenha sido você. –ela falou por fim.

Ele sentiu aquele frio na barriga e amaldiçoou-se pela milésima vez por estar agindo como um adolescente.

Mesmo assim, queria estar perto dela, para poder ajuda-la. Infelizmente Natasha iria leva-la embora na manhã seguinte.

Steve só queria saber se algum dia voltaria a ve-la.

Esperava que sim e temia que não.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí está!**

 **Feliz Natal a todos! Espero que vocês tenham curtido.**

 **Em breve saberemos quais são as novas aventuras que esperam nossa querida Susan, para onde Natasha a esta levando e o que Loki vai aprontar.**

 **Meu deus! Que perigo!**

 **COMENTEM**

 **B-jão**


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Olá a todos!**

 **Mil perdões pela demora, de verdade! Espero que vocês me perdoem.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos!**

 **Esse capítulo é mais transitório, então ele vai parecer corrido, mas aguentem firme ai!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Natasha insistiu que não havia tempo para longas despedidas, que ela e Susan tinham que partir.

Para ser bem sincera, Susan não queria longas despedidas. Mal conhecia essas pessoas. Apreciava a generosidade de todos eles, mas temia que nunca mais fosse vê-los e sabia que havia grandes chances de isso acontecer.

Estava cansada de perder pessoas, amigos, entes queridos. Não queria mais aproximar-se de ninguem.

Infelizmente Steve Rogers e aquele sorriso dele estavam dificultando a vida dela.

Susan achava que ja tinha passado da fase de menina tonta que se derretia por qualquer sorriso. Aparentemente Steve estava numa categoria acima. Nunca tinha visto uma homem como ele, em Nárnia ou na Inglaterra. Não conseguia imaginar como tanta perfeição cabia num ser humano só. Ele tinha que ter algum defeito.

Susan ficaria imensamente mais aliviada se ele tivesse.

Felizmente não teria como descobrir, porque ia partir.

Despediu-se de todos, foi abraçada de forma apertada por Jane e Darcy preparou algo para ela comer se a viagem fosse longa. Steve corou ao apertar sua mão, mas o presente mais interessante veio, mais uma vez, de Tony Stark.

-Bom te ver, Merida, obrigado por detonar apenas algums milhares dos meus bilhões... –ele falou alto para todos ouvirem, então colocou algo na mão dela e a abraçou-a –Se parecer que Romanoff está te levando para algum lugar perigoso, tipo uma cela, você aperta isso. Nós vamos te buscar.

Susan ficou tão surpresa pelo gesto que nem pôde responder.

-Você não achou que nós íamos deixa-la sem socorro né? –o bilionário deu uma piscadela para ela e afastou-se.

Era hora de ir.

XxX

Natasha observou Susan em silêncio durante todo o vôo até a Grécia. A garota não abriu a boca, apenas ficou mexendo nervosamente no cordão que tinha em volta do pescoço.

Talvez a russa estivesse sendo injusta e um pouco cruel, talvez devesse dizer a Susan onde estavam indo e com quem ia deixa-la. Porém, o que a princesa precisava saber era que a vida não era fácil ou justa. Se ela queria durar no mundo de agora ia ter que endurecer.

Natasha só estava começando as aulas cedo.

Clint, que estava pilotando o quinjet, também estava quieto. Dissera mais cedo a parceira que lavava as mãos da coisa toda, mas queria deixar registrado que não era a favor.

Natasha registrou e ignorou.

Não estava sendo totalmente cruel com Susan. Tinha escolhido uma pessoa que confiava, que iria treinar a menina e tomar conta dela. Eventualmente tinha planos de vir busca-la.

Um dia, quem sabe.

O quinjet pousou e Natasha desceu com Susan, enquanto Clint permanecia onde estava. Mal pôs o pé no gramado, ja deu de cara com seu contato.

-Pontual como sempre, Viúva Negra. –a mulher comentou.

-Elektra. –Natasha acenou de leve.

Pelo menos Elektra estava vestida como uma pessoa normal: jeans, camiseta vermelha e jaqueta de couro. Não tinha porque começar assustando Susan.

-Essa é a sua princesinha? –Elektra perguntou, indicando Susan com a cabeça.

-A própria. Susan, essa é Elektra. Elektra, Susan. –Natasha apresentou com simplicidade –Você pode treina-la como achar melhor. Ela tem boa pontaria e maneja o arco.

Elektra arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

-Soa interessante. –ela falou por fim –Eu cuido dela.

-Adeus, Susan. –Natasha falou, ja preparando-se para ir embora.

-Obrigada, senhorita Romanoff. –Susan murmurou.

-Pelo que? –a russa quis saber.

-Não ter me jogado numa cela. –ela admitiu.

Natasha não disse nada, porque não havia o que dizer.

Voltaria um dia para busca-la. Era uma promessa. Seriam só um ou dois anos.

Só que daí... A HYDRA apareceu.

XxX

Na noite anterior Susan tinha visto pela tv o helicarrier da SHIELD caindo sobre Washignton DC. Fazia pouco mais de cinco meses que Natasha a deixara com Elektra e, como prometido, a mulher a estava treinando sem dó nem piedade.

Susan não estava reclamando. Entendia o valor da lição que estava tendo.

Porém, assim que viu a notícia do helicarrier soube que tudo estava para mudar.

Dito e feito.

-Ela não pode mais ficar comigo, Natasha. –Elektra estava falando no seu comunicador –Agora que a SHIELD explodiu eu tenho que sumir. Eu vou com a cara dessa menina, mas eu não vou leva-la. Você tem que vir busca-la.

-Hum, ela está querendo se livrar de você.

Susan revirou os olhos. Loki era sua companhia mais constante, o maldito sempre estava la.

Ela não entendia porque, ja que ele nunca pedia nada. A maior parte do tempo vinha, enchia o saco dela e sumia. Depois de um tempo começou a ensinar alguns truques mágicos para Susan, coisas simples que ele garantia que qualquer criança asgardiana seria capaz de fazer.

Algumas raras vezes (três, mas quem estava contando?) ele se abrira um pouco mais. Contara sobre sua mãe, como roubara o trono de Asgard (embora se recusasse a dizer o que fizera com Odin) e como não era exatamente o que esperara. Negava de todas as formas possíveis estar arrependido, mas era algo nele, algo nos olhos dele, que mostrava a Susan que Loki não estava pronto para ser um rei. Talvez nunca estivesse. Nem todo mundo nascia para reinar.

-E eu imagino que a Agente Romanoff não quer me receber. –Susan falou.

-Não quer mesmo. Eu posso ouvir a conversa. –Loki falou com um sorriso agradável.

Susan revirou os olhos.

-Eu posso te socorrer. –ele falou com simplicidade.

Susan arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita.

-E você vai querer o que em troca?

-Que você fique me devendo um favor. –Loki falou.

Susan pensou sobre isso. O que ela tinha a ganhar com isso? Mas a verdade era que, nesse ponto de sua vida, ja nem tinha mais o que perder.

A não ser sua honra.

XxX

-Ainda bem que você mudou de ideia. –Elektra falou de forma seca para Natasha.

A ruiva arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas daquela forma que parecia ser única dela.

-Cade a princesa? –ela quis saber.

-Vem. –Elektra falou andando –Ela não foi tão mal quanto você achava que seria. Ela é fresca demais e tem morais demais para ser uma espiã como você, mas quando reconstruírem a SHIELD vocês podem usa-la em equipes táticas. Dê um ano de experiência no campo para ela e a princesa vai poder ser capitã de sua própria equipe.

Natasha parecia vagamente impressionada.

-Você acha mesmo? –uma leve descrença.

-Eu tenho certeza. –Elektra falou –Ela ainda prefere aquele arco pré histórico dela, mas apredendeu a atirar com rifles muito bem, é boa em estratégias... Um tempo com você será bom para ela.

-Essa é sua desculpa para se livrar dela, Elektra. –Natasha falou seca.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui quando HYDRA está a solta e SHIELD esta praticamente destruída. –Elektra falou sem um pingo de remorso –Eu vou cuidar de mim.

Natasha ignorou-a ao chegar a porta de um quarto. Dentro Susan estava sentada numa cama, com uma mala ao seu lado.

-Vamos, princesa. –Natasha falou.

-Na verdade é "Majestade". –Susan falou, pegando sua bolsa e levantando –Mas eu perdoo sua ignorância.

Natasha estreitou os olhos e virou-se para Elektra.

-Ah é. –a outra falou como se só agora se lembrasse –Ela ficou bem arisca com o tempo.

-Vamos logo que Clint está nos esperando. –Natasha falou impaciente.

-Adeus, Elektra. –Susan falou de forma breve.

-Adeus, Majestade. –a outra falou irônica –Se cuide. Quem sabe um dia nós nos vemos de novo.

-Eu espero que não. –Susan falou seguindo Natasha para fora.

As duas entraram na SUV preta de vidros negros. Clint estava no banco de motorista e virou-se para Susan na hora.

-Olá, Majestade.

-Viu? –Susan olhou para Natasha –Ele sabe ser educado.

Natasha revirou os olhos.

-Sabe, eu me vejo –relutantemente –gostando dela. –Clint falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Segure a relutância. –Natasha falou por entre os dentes –Eu nem imagino o que vamos fazer com ela.

-Vamos ver o que Vossa Majestade aprendeu. –Clint sugeriu –Eu sei de algumas bases da HYDRA que ainda estão de pé e uns amigos que estão precisando de socorro.

Natasha lançou um olhar incrédulo a Clint.

-Você quer leva-la para onde Coulson está?

-"Ela" está aqui. –Susan lembrou.

Natasha bufou.

-Está bem. –ela falou por fim –Vamos ver se você realmente é tão boa quanto Elektra sugeriu.

-Querida, eu sou melhor.

* * *

 **N/A: No próximo capítulo entraremos na Era de Ultron!**

 **Espero que vocês estejam preparados e que estejam gostando ;)**

 **Comente, por favor!**

 **B-jão**


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Então né... u.u**

 **Mil perdões pelo sumiço. De novo.**

 **Eu adoraria falar que não vou fazer mais isso, mas... Well.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos e por todo o apoio!**

 **Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Ultron está chegando!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Um ano depois..._

 _-Merda!_

 _-Olha a boca!_

Susan teve que segurar a risada. Não era o momento. Jarvis estava falando de campos de proteção, Stark estava querendo explodir coisas e soldados não paravam de ataca-los.

Finalmente, depois de uma longa busca, tinham encontrado o cetro de Loki. Agora era hora de recupera-lo.

O que mais irritava Susan era que o engraçadinho sabia exatamente onde o cetro estava e nunca quis contar. Sim, ele ainda aparecia para incomoda-la. Governar Asgard devia ser fácil demais se ele tinha tempo para enche-la dessa forma.

Sokovia era um país devastado por uma guerra civil, que ainda se recuperava e tentava se reconstruir. HYDRA ter uma base ali não era nada surpreendente, mas da próxima vez ele podiam escolher um país menos frio. Susan odiava a neve.

 _-Majestade, qual seu status?_ –a voz de Clint veio pelo comunicador.

-Ocupado. –ela respondeu, derrubando mais um soldado.

 _-Bom, desocupe-se e venha me ajudar com os bunkers._ –ele falou.

-Entendido.

Ela estava a caminho quando ouviu o grunhido de dor de Clint.

 _-Clint!_ –era a voz de Natasha.

 _-Nós temos um aprimorado na batalha._ –o Capitão anunciou.

 _-Clint foi atingido!_ –Natasha gritou nos comunicadores.

Susan começou a correr em direção a Clint e Natasha quando um vento passou por ela. De repente havia um rapaz na frente dela.

-Você é bem mais bonita que os outros. –ele falou com um sorriso arrogante e um sotaque forte.

Susan mediu-o rapidamente. Devia ter vinte e tantos anos, mais alto que ela, tinha a forma musculosa, embora não como Thor e Steve, olhos azuis. Não lembrava-se dele em qualquer arquivo da SHIELD.

-É você quem está atacando meus colegas? –ela quis saber, mão indo para a pistola em sua perna.

-Eles começaram. –ele deu de ombros, um sorriso maroto e sem um pingo de arrependimento em seu rosto.

Susan sacou sua arma, mas ele desapareceu em um borrão e ela sentiu um tapa em sua bunda.

-Aquele desgraçado! –ela gritou.

 _-O que?_ –Steve perguntou preocupado.

-Ele deu um tapa na minha... No meu... –Susan respirou fundo.

 _-Ele o que?_ –Steve pediu incrédulo ao mesmo tempo que Tony começou a rir.

- _Agora o Capitão vai querer defender a honra da princesa!_ –o bilionário falou divertido.

Susan alcançou Natasha e Clint bem a tempo de ver Thor se preparando para levar o arqueiro.

-Onde o tapa foi exatamente? –Natasha provocou com um sorriso.

-Eu vou cortar a mão dele quando tiver a chance. –Clint prometeu.

-Obrigada, papai. –Susan revirou os olhos –Ele é novo e definitivamente não é um soldado. Podem haver mais como ele.

-Espero que não. –Natasha comentou, vendo Thor levar Clint -Vamos terminar isso.

Elas voltaram para onde a maioria das tropas inimigas tinham ficado caídas e Steve pediu a Natasha para ir cuidar de Banner.

Então Tony anunciou que tinha encontrado o cetro.

Finalmente. Ela estava pronta para um banho de espuma e chocolates.

XxX

Susan colocou o brinco de pérola em sua orelha e checou seu reflexo no espelho.

-Senhorita Lewis está no telefone para falar com você, Senhorita Pevensie. –a voz de Jarvis soou no quarto.

-Pode passar, Jarvis. Obrigada.

Uma tela se abriu na parede e o rosto de Darcy apareceu sorridente.

-Oi, garota. –Susan sorriu divertida.

-Oi, você. –os olhos de Darcy estavam arregalados –Você está incrível.

-Não está demais? –Susan perguntou passando a mão no tecido azul de seu vestido.

-Demais de quente. –Darcy retrucou –Você parece pronta para devorar corações. O Capitão não vai ter chance alguma.

-Darcy...

-La vem você com esse papo de "complicado". –Darcy revirou os olhos –Sabe, essa sua frescura é tão igual a de vários herois que é clichê, não uma desculpa.

-Não é desculpa. –Susan falou –Como estão as coisas em Tokyo?

-Entediantes. –Darcy falou, obviamente decidindo deixar o assunto pra la –Queria estar nessa festa.

-Eu troco de lugar com você. –Susan ofereceu.

Darcy riu e as duas conversaram mais alguns minutos, mas era hora de ir.

Susan passara um bom tempo com Natasha e Clint, viajando e destruindo células da HYDRA. Era difícil acreditar que tinha acabado. A verdade era que não acreditava.

Quando eles decidiram voltar e unir-se aos Vingadores, Susan teve suas dúvidas. Ainda não entendia o que devia estar fazendo ali, mas estava lutando pelo que era certo e isso era o que contava.

O time estava mais unido, trabalhando melhor. A última missão deles mostrara isso claramente. Havia um entendimento entre eles agora, uma união. Com o tempo eles seriam algo realmente grandioso.

Mais do que ja eram.

-Esse vestido é adorável.

Susan revirou os olhos.

-Eu torço pelo dia que Jarvis vai te pegar em camêra e eu vou me livrar de você. –ela falou olhando para Loki.

O semi-deus, que estava casualmente deitado na cama dela, apenas sorriu.

-Ele nunca vai conseguir. –ele falou tranquilamente –Eu sou poderoso demais para isso.

Susan bufou.

-Eu tenho uma festa para ir. Você quer alguma coisa?

-Heimdall me informou dos acontecidos da última aventura de vocês. –ele falou sentando-se –Do cetro e dos gêmeos.

-E?

-Eu tenho um presente para você. –ele declarou, levantando-se graciosamente da cama.

Uma bracelete de prata e com uma pedra azul apareceu em sua mão.

-O que isso faz? –ela quis saber.

-Tanta desconfiança... –um sorriso satisfeito –Isso irá te proteger da bruxa.

-Wanda Maximoff?

-Sim. –Loki pegou mão direita de Susan e deslizou a peça para seu pulso –A pedra combina com seus olhos.

Susan analisou a peça. Era muito bonita e delicada.

-Eu agradeço. Imagino que ficarei te devendo algo. –ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você pode não acreditar, mas eu me preocupo com você. –ele deu de ombros –Eu preferiria mante-la segura.

-E seu irmão? –ela insistiu.

-Ele não é meu irmão. –ele falou, mas era sem o ressentimento de antes. Era uma frase reflexiva.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade. –ela falou suavemente, então olhou a peça mais uma vez –Obrigada, Loki.

-Sempre um prazer, minha Rainha.

E ele desapareceu, aquele sorriso irritante em seu rosto.

-Essa festa nem começou e eu ja estou cansada.

XxX

-Soa como um grande briga. Pena que eu perdi. –Sam comentou, andando ao lado de Steve.

-Se eu soubesse que ia ser uma grande briga, eu teria chamado. –Steve ofereceu.

-Eu não estava falando sério. Eu só queria parecer durão. –Sam falou divertido –Estou perfeitamente satisfeito em seguir pistas frias do nosso caso de pessoa desaparecida. A ação é mais seu estilo que o meu. O seu mundo é louco.

Os dois pararam lado a lado, observando a festa que acontecia em volta.

-Ja achou um lugar no Brooklyn? –Sam quis saber.

-Eu não acho que posso bancar um lugar no Brooklyn. –Steve admitiu.

-Talvez você não queira se mudar. –Sam provocou –A vista aqui é com certeza melhor.

Steve virou-se para acompanhar o olhar de Sam e dizer que a vista não era la essas coisas, quando percebeu que o amigo não estava falando da cidade.

Uau.

Susan estava vindo em direção aos dois.

-Sério, Rogers. Faça alguma coisa, antes que alguem mais esperto fique com essa garota. –Sam falou com um sorriso.

-Nós só somos colegas de time. –Steve falou, os olhos deslizando para o chão.

-Se você acredita nisso, você não é tão esperto quanto eu pensava. –Sam informou antes de ir ao encontro de Susan –Majestade, você está linda essa noite.

-Obrigada, Sam. –ela sorriu para o homem –Você também está incrível. É bom ver você por aqui.

-Aliás, eu preciso falar com a Hill. –ele falou de repente –Me dêem licença.

Steve tinha que lembrar de matar Sam mais tarde.

-Boa noite, Capitão. –Susan virou-se para ele com um sorriso divertido.

-Susan. Eu estava começando a achar que você não ia descer mais. –ele falou.

-Foi tentador. –ela admitiu –Mas eu sabia que Tony nunca me deixaria em paz e eu tinha um vestido novo.

-Ele definitivamente merecia ser usado. –Steve concordou.

-Senhor Rogers! –Susan falou com falso choque –Se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que você está flertando comigo.

Steve sentiu seu rosto inteiro queimar de vergonha. Tudo bem, ele conseguia fazer isso. Tinha quase certeza absoluta. Não custava tentar.

-Susan...

-Ah ela está aqui! –Tony brotou das trevas e jogou o braço sobre o ombro de Susan –Princesa, tem pessoas que querem falar com você. Vamos.

-Tony, eu estava falando com Steve. –ela falou desvencilhando-se dele.

-Eu tenho certeza de que o Picolé não se importa. –Tony falou, sem se preocupar em olhar para Steve.

-Nós nos falamos mais tarde, Susan. –Steve ofereceu.

Ela pareceu disposta a argumentar, mas então mudou de ideia. Tony arrastou-a para o andar de baixo.

Jesus, ele era um idiota mesmo.

XxX

-Então... Você e o Capitão?

Susan revirou os olhos.

-Pode parar, Natasha. Eu sei o que você está fazendo e não vai dar certo. –ela falou séria.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –a ruiva falou com graça.

-Essa sua mania de querer juntar casais é frustrante. –a outra mulher falou –Vá e foque-se... Bom, você sabe em quem.

-Eu estou tentando. –Natasha informou sem um pingo de vergonha –Embora eu esteja começando a me perguntar porque eu me dou ao trabalho.

No tempo que passou com Clint e Natasha, Susan acabou ficando muito próxima deles. Stark falava que eles pareciam essa pequena família feliz, com o arqueiro e a espiã como papais da rainha.

-Porque ele vale a pena. –Susan falou, esticando o braço para pegar a mão da ruiva –Ele é um bom homem, pé no chão, leal. Ele só está assustado, ja passou por muita coisa. Exatamente por isso eu acho que vocês seriam perfeitos um para o outro.

-Obrigada, Sue. Mas sabe o que é estranho? –Natasha começou, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto –Eu ia dizer exatamente a mesma coisa sobre um certo Capitão.

Susan revirou os olhos, mas riu.

-Eu sei que ele é um ótimo rapaz, Natasha. –ela falou –E eu sei que me envolver seria fácil. Aliás, fácil demais.

-E o problema seria...?

-Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui. –ela admitiu –Eu ja tive alguém que perdi. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo.

Natasha apertou a mão de Susan que ainda segurava a sua.

-Você vai ficar aqui, Sue. –ela falou de forma firme –Ou eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, que eu dou um jeito de te caçar por tempo e espaço e te trago de volta.

Susan sorriu para Natasha e agradeceu. Ela queria ficar, mas a essa altura já não criava mais falsas fantasias de nada.

XxX

Depois que a grande maioria dos convidados se foi os Vingadores se reuniram para terminarem a noite em um clima mais amigável.

Doutora Cho estava dormindo no sofá, mas todos os demais estavam rindo e conversando. Inclusive Natasha e Bruce que estavam bem próximos e levemente distante do resto das pessoas na sala. Então o assunto foi parar no martelo de Thor que estava sobre a mesa.

-É um truque. –Clint estava dizendo de sua posição ao lado de Hill.

-É muito mais do que isso. –Thor afirmou passando uma cerveja para Steve.

-Aquele que for digno terá o poder. –Clint falou com uma voz dramática –Que seja, é um truque. –insistiu.

-Fique a vontade, então. –Thor apontou para o martelo.

Clint olhou para ele com desconfiança, mas então levantou-se. Todos riram e o provocaram, mas o arqueiro andou confiante até o martelo.

-Você sabe que eu já vi isso antes, né? –ele comentou com Thor.

O deus apenas abriu um sorriso divertido.

Clint pegou o cabo do martelo e tentou levanta-lo, sem sucesso.

-Eu ainda não sei como você faz. –admitiu com uma risada sem graça.

Daí para frente eles começaram a um provocar o outro, com Tony tentando e falhando, seguido por Bruce e Steve, que mexeu levemente o martelo e quase fez Thor morrer do coração.

-Viúva? –ofereceram a Natasha.

-Ah não. –ela falou com um pequeno sorriso –Está uma pergunta para a qual eu queira uma resposta.

Então todos os olhares viraram para Susan.

-Majestade? –Tony falou sarcástico.

-Eu? –ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha, então lançou um olhar a aThor.

-Se você acha que deveria... –o homem falou, mas ele ja não parecia mais tão seguro.

-Certo, então. –Susan levantou-se graciosamente.

Ela caminhou deliberadamente até o martelo e esticou apenas uma mão graciosamente, fechando-a em volta do punho. E quando ia fazer força para levantar...

-Espera! –Thor pediu –Eu acho que eu não quero a resposta para essa pergunta.

-Ei! –os demais protestaram.

Susan riu e sentou-se entre Thor e Steve.

Todos estavam rindo e resmungando sobre como devia haver algum tipo de truque.

-Quem tiver as impressões digitais de Thor deve ser a tradução mais literal. –Tony estava remungando.

-Ah sim. –Thor levantou-se –É uma teoria muito interessante... –ele caminhou até o martelo –Mas eu tenho uma mais simples. –ele levantou a arma com facilidade. –Vocês não são dignos.

O asgardiano deu uma piscadela para Susan enquanto os demais bufavam e reviravam os olhos. Foi aí que o som saiu de algum lugar, como um apito muito irritante que chegou a machucar o ouvido de todos eles.

Algo estava errado.

-Digno... –uma voz eletrônica e quebrada disse.

Uma figura cambaleante entrou na sala. Um robô, um dos de Stark na verdade, quebrado, danificado.

–Como vocês poderiam ser "dignos"? –ele falou, sua voz ficando mais forte, mais definida -Vocês são todos assassinos.

-Stark... –Steve chamou, sem tirar os olhos da máquina.

-Jarvis? –Tony chamou.

-Desculpe... –o robô continuou falando –Eu estava dormindo. Eu estava sonhando.

Tony estava tentando desligar a máquina, mas Jarvis não respondia a suas chamadas. O robô ainda estava falando, algo sobre cordões, estava confuso, cambaleante.

-Eu tive que matar o outro cara.–ele falou de repente -Ele era um cara legal.

-Você matou alguém? –Steve perguntou.

-Não seria minha primeira opção. –ele respondeu –Mas no mundo real somos confrontados com escolhas difícieis.

-Quem te mandou aqui? –Thor quis saber.

-Eu vejo armaduras no mundo todo. –uma gravação com a voz de Tony respondeu.

-Ultron. –Bruce falou chocado.

-Em carne e osso. –Ultron falou –Bom, não ainda. Mas eu estou pronto. Eu tenho uma missão.

-Que missão?

-Paz no nosso tempo. –ele declarou.

Foi quando os demais robôs invadiram a sala.

-Susan! –Natasha tirou a arma que estava em sua cinta-liga e passou para a garota.

Todos pularam para a batalha, porque eram mais robôs do que esperavam. Natasha estava tentando remover Bruce do meio da tensão.

Thor era o único deles que conseguia lutar mais eficientemente, porque seu martelo estava ali. Até Steve estava sem seu escudo.

Tony pulou de um dos balcões em cima de um robô que estava voando e eventualmente Clint arremessou o escudo de Steve para ele.

Eles finalmente conseguiram acabar com todos. Menos o que começara a coisa toda.

-Isso foi dramático. –Ultron declarou –Me desculpem. Eu sei que vocês tem boas intenções, só não pensam direito. Vocês querem proteger o mundo, mas não querem mudar. Como a raça humana pode ser salva se não for permitida evoluir?

Ele recolheu um dos robôs caído no chão.

-Esses... Fantoches. –Havia desprezo na voz dele quando esmagou a cabeça da máquina, mas como um robô podia sentir desprezo? –Só há um caminho para a paz: a extinção dos Vingadores.

Thor arremessou sue martelo contra o robô, destruindo o último deles.

Susan sentia que não era o fim. Ah não. Aquilo era só o começo.

* * *

 **N/A: Agora ficou sério hein!**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/a: EU SEI QUE SUMI, ME PERDOEM! *escondida atrás do balcão***

 **Eu sinto muito mesmo toda essa demora, a vida anda muito louca e corrida e eu mal tenho tempo para atualizar tudo como queria! Eu agradeço do fundo do coração todos os comentários maravilhosos e todo o apoio de vocês.**

 **Tendo em vista isso, e como Natal é época de milagre, eu vou postar dois capítulos!**

 **Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

-Todo nosso trabalho se foi. –Bruce declarou –Ultron limpou tudo e usou a internet como modo de fuga.

Todos haviam checado a Torre toda por mais sinais de robôs e qualquer pista sobre Ultron. A noite não parecia prestes a terminar com uma boa notícia.

-Ele vasculhou tudo: documentos, vídeos, arquivos... –Natasha falou –Provavelmente sabe mais de nós do que nós mesmos no momento.

-Esqueça documentos e internet. –Rhodey falou –E se ele resolver acessar algo um pouco mais interessante?

-Códigos de lançamento nuclear? –Maria adivinhou de sua posição sentada, onde tirava cacos de vidro do seu pé.

-Códigos de lançamento nucelar. –Rhodey confirmou –Nós temos que verificar isso. Fazer algumas ligações enquanto ainda temos a chance.

-Ele disse que nos quer mortos. –Natasha indicou.

-Ele não disse "morto" ele disse "extinto". –Steve falou.

-Ele também disse que matou alguém. –Clint indicou.

-Não havia mais ninguém no prédio. –Maria falou.

-Sim, tinha. –Tony falou de forma carregada.

Ele abriu o holograma que todos tinham passado a reconhecer como Jarvis. E ele estava em pedaços. Bruce aproximou-se, choque em seu rosto.

-Isso é loucura. –ele comentou.

-Jarvis era nossa primeira linha de defesa. –Steve suspirou –Que ele fosse o primeiro a ser destruído faz sentido.

-Não. –Bruce balançou a cabeça –Ultron poderia ter assimilado Jarvis. Isso não é estratégia. É... Raiva.

Thor escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala e pegar Tony pelo pescoço com apenas uma mão, levantando-o do chão.

-Calma, use suas palavras amigo. –Tony pediu sem fôlego.

-Eu tenho várias palavras que o descrevem, Stark. –ele sibilou.

-Thor. –Steve chamou –O robô.

Thor largou Tony a contragosto.

-A trilha dele esfriou 100 quilômetros daqui, mas ele se dirigiu para o Norte. E tem o cetro. Agora temos que recupera-lo de novo.

-Eu não entendo. –doutora Cho falou –Você criou esse programa. Por que ele quer matar vocês?

Tony respirou fundo... E então começou a rir. Bruce estava ao lado dele, balançando a cabeça, mandando-o parar.

-Você acha que isso é engraçado? –Thor exigiu irritado.

-Não. –ele falou, mas ainda estava sorrindo –Provavelmente não. Isso é... Terrível. É tão terrível? –riu de novo –Isso é, é terrível.

-Isso poderia ter sido evitado se você não tivesse mexido com algo que não entende. –Susan falou de sua posição, onde estivera em silêncio até então.

-Não. –Tony cortou-a antes mesmo de ela terminar a frase –É engraçado sim. É hilário que vocês não entendam porque nós precisamos disso.

-Provavelmente não é a melhor hora. –Bruce comentou.

-Sério? –Tony virou-se para ele –Você tem que rolar e mostrar a barriga toda vez que alguém rosna?

-Quando nós acabamos de criar um robô assassino, sim. –Bruce falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Mas nós não criamos! –Tony falou –Nós não estávamos nem perto. Estávamos? –insistiu.

Bruce deu de ombros, mas ele não parecia tão certo.

-Bom, você fez alguma coisa certa. –Steve indicou –E você fez aqui. Os Vingadores deviam ser diferentes da SHIELD.

-Alguém lembra quando eu carreguei uma bomba nuclear por um buraco negro? –Tony falou de repente.

-Não, ninguém lembra. –Rhodey falou irônico –Isso nunca aparece nas nossas conversas.

-Salvei Nova York? –Tony continuou, ignorando as reviradas de olhos de todos –Lembram disso? Um exército alien hostil nos atacou de um buraco no céu e nós estávamos parados metros abaixo daquilo. Nós somos os Vingadores. Nós podemos acabar com traficantes de armas todos os dias, mas aquilo... Aquilo lá em cima era o fim do jogo. Como vocês planejam acabar com aquilo?

-Juntos. –Steve falou de forma firme.

-Nós vamos perder. –Tony declarou.

-Então nós vamos fazer isso juntos também. –Steve respondeu de forma calma.

Tony suspirou, mas pelo menos parou de falar.

-Thor tem razão. –Steve falou, mais uma vez tomando o controle da situação –Ultron está planejando algo. E eu gostaria de saber o que antes que ele esteja pronto para nós. O mundo é um lugar enorme, vamos começar a torna-lo menor.

Os olhos de Susan foram parar em Tony. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele não faria a situação pior.

Sua mão foi parar no bracelete que Loki lhe dera. Ela tinha um mau pressentimento.

XxX

Thor bufou frustrado e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Problemas? –Steve perguntou.

-Jane. –o gigante falou –Ela não está nada feliz com uma ligação no meio da madrugada dizendo para deixar todos os eletrônicos para trás e se esconder.

Steve fez uma careta. Doutora Foster podia ser pequena, mas ela era brava!

-Vocês brigaram? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Não por isso. –Thor falou –Ela brigou comigo quando eu a proibi de vir para cá.

-Isso não teve ter soado muito bem.

-Não mesmo. –Thor bufou –Darcy me disse que eu perdi milhares de pontos, mas que ela vai tentar consertar.

Steve colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Ela está brava, mas vai entender no final. –ele falou –O mais importante é ela estar segura.

-Disso não há dúvida. –Thor parecia certo –Ela pode ficar brava, contanto que esteja segura. Depois eu irei passar o resto da década implorando por seu perdão.

-É provável que sim.

XxX

-Loki! –Susan gritou tão logo entrou em seu quarto –Eu sei que você pode me ouvir!

Ela tinha ajudado Maria a enfaixar seu pé, então dissera que ia para o quarto trocar de roupas. Sem poderem contar com a ajuda de computadores eles tinham sido reduzidos a revirar caixas com papéis. Ia ser uma longa noite.

Mas ela exigia falar com Loki.

-Loki! Se você não aparecer agora, Aslan me ajude, eu vou dar um jeito de contornar esse seu feitiço e...

-Você poderia parar de gritar? –Loki falou entediado, aparecendo sentado no sofá dela –Eu estou tentando me esconder aqui. Se você continuar falando meu nome desse jeito Heimdall vai ouvir.

-Eu estou com cara de quem vai ligar? –ela falou –Onde está Ultron?

-Eu não sei.

-Loki!

-Eu não vou me envolver. –ele falou de forma categórica –Existem regras, Susan. Até Heimdall que vê tudo não pode falar tudo. Vocês têm que cuidar das coisas sozinhos.

-Quando é conveniente para você! –ela protestou –Ou você esqueceu que não faz quatro horas você me deu isso? –ela levantou a braço, mostrando o bracelete.

-E isso já foi uma quebra de regras! –Loki levantou-se, sua pose de indiferença desaparecendo –Eu não devia estar interferindo! Assuntos de Midgard não são da nossa conta.

Susan suspirou.

-Nós precisamos de ajuda. –ela falou por fim.

-Eu não posso ajudar, Susan. –ele falou por fim –Sinto muito.

-Loki!

Mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

* * *

 **N/A: Mais um?**


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A:** **Loki se fazendo de difícil, Vingadores brigando... Ai ai...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Pelo que Maria estava ouvindo de seus contatos os irmãos Maximoff estavam ajudando Ultron. A pergunta interessante era: por quê?

Ultron tinha eliminado o Barão Strucker e os planos dele ainda não eram claros. No meio tempo estavam todos revirando caixas, enquanto tentavam não matar Tony por cada comentário desnecessário e inapropriado. Não estava sendo fácil.

-Eu conheço esse cara. –Stark falou de repente, apontando para uma pasta na mão de Bruce.

O cientista passou a pasta e Tony deu uma olhada.

-Antigamente ele operava na costa da África. –Tony explicou –Mercado negro de armas.

Steve lançou um olhar cheio de censura ao gênio.

-Existem convenções, você conhece pessoas. Eu nunca vendi nada a ele. –Tony defendeu-se rapidamente –Ele falava algo de ter encontrado alguma coisa nova, que ia mudar o jogo inteiro...

-Isso. –Thor indicou algo na foto.

-Tatuagens. –Tony comentou –Eu acho que ele não tinha antes.

-Não. Isso é uma tatuagem. –Thor apontou outra foto –Isso é uma marca.

Bruce foi investigar no computador e descobriu que a marca representava uma palavra num dialeto africano e queria dizer ladrão.

-Que dialeto? –Steve quis saber.

-Wakanada... –Bruce leu de novo –Wakanda.

Tony e Steve olharam imediatamente um para o outro.

-Se esse homem tirou aquilo de Wakanda...

-Eu achei que seu pai tinha dito que usara o último de...

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Susan quis saber.

-O que vêm de Wakanda? –Bruce quis saber.

-O metal mais forte da Terra. –Tony falou lançando um olhar para o escudo de Steve.

-Onde ele está agora? –o Capitão quis saber.

-Costa da África, eu tenho as coordenadas. –Tony garantiu.

-Partimos em quinze minutos. –Natasha decidiu.

Steve virou-se para Susan.

-Você vem?

-Claro. –ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Algum problema?

Steve abriu a boca e pareceu pensar melhor. Menino esperto.

-Nos vemos em quinze minutos. –ele falou por fim.

-Quatorze. –Natasha chamou.

Susan rolou os olhos e virou-se para sair, mas deu de cara com Thor, que tinha os olhos fixos no bracelete em seu pulso.

-Thor? –ela chamou com cuidado.

-É uma bela peça. –ele comentou.

-Foi um presente. –Susan informou cuidadosamente, mas por dentro estava atenta a situação. Ela não podia dizer o nome de Loki, mas se Thor descobrisse...

Porém o gigante apenas balançou a cabeça.

-É muito bonito. –ele falou mais uma vez, antes de passar por ela.

Susan respirou fundo. Estava na hora de ver se essa coisa funcionava.

XxX

Poucos minutos depois todos estavam no quinjet a caminho da África do Sul, Thor observava Susan conversando com Clint, enquanto ambos preparavam seus arcos.

-Qual o problema, Thor? –Steve, que estava ao lado do deus, perguntou.

-Eu estou preocupado com Lady Susan. –o gigante admitiu em voz baixa.

-Majestade? –Tony arqueou a sobrancelha –Todos sabemos que ela dá conta disso.

-Não por isso. –Thor balançou a cabeça, momentaneamente esquecendo que estava muito bravo com Tony –Ela tem um bracelete que não devia ter.

-Como assim? –Steve perguntou confuso.

Os olhos dos três homens foram parar na Rainha e sim, era possível ver um delicado bracelete no pulso direito dela.

-Escolha interessante de acessório para uma luta... –Tony comentou.

-Esse é o problema. –Thor falou –Esse bracelete não é de Midgard.

Tony e Steve trocaram olhares.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? –o soldado perguntou.

-O bracelete é mágico. –Thor falou, chocando ambos –Eu vi as runas que o cobrem, mas não só isso. Essa mágica é familiar para mim, algo que eu senti por muitos anos, meus sentidos estão... Estavam acostumados a ela.

-Que tipo de mágica? –Tony perguntou desconfiado.

Thor olhou para o chão por um momento, então voltou a olhar para os dois.

-A de Loki. –falou sério.

-Você tinha dito que ele estava morto. –Tony falou e era quase uma acusação.

-Ele morreu. –Thor insistiu –Em meus braços, eu vi.

-Você tem certeza? –Steve pressionou gentilmente.

-Agora não mais. –Thor admitiu.

Os três ficaram em um silêncio pesado. Steve estava com a cabeça a mil, pensando no que isso queria dizer. Susan conhecia Loki? Como? Ou será que Loki estava usando a Rainha sem ela saber?

-Nós temos que falar com ela. –Tony decidiu.

-Agora não é o momento. –Steve interviu –Nós estamos entrando numa situação sem saber o que realmente está havendo. Nós temos que nos focar em Ultron.

-Mas temos que falar com ela. –Thor insistiu.

-Temos e nós vamos. –Steve garantiu –Assim que voltarmos a Nova York. Eu tenho certeza de que Susan tem uma explicação para o bracelete.

-É bom que ela tenha mesmo. –Tony resmungou.

-Você é a última pessoa que deveria estar cobrando alguma coisa de alguém, Tony. –Steve fuzilou o bilionário com os olhos.

-Defendendo sua princesa, Rogers?

-O que quer que esteja acontecendo aí, vocês podem parar. –Natasha ordenou, sua voz vindo do cockipit –Não é a hora.

Podia não ser, mas a hora ia chegar.

XxX

Era um ferro velho, um cemitério de navios. Eles eram enormes, parados ali naquela praia sem água alguma.

Bruce ficou no quinjet, aguardando o retorno deles. Susan estava pegando seu arco quando sentiu o olhar de Thor sobre si. Ele estava desconfiado e ela ia ter problemas, podia sentir na pele.

Eles entraram silenciosamente no navio, Natasha e Clint separando-se dos demais, Tony entrando por cima.

-Stark é uma doença! –eles ouviram Ultron proclamar.

Tony obviamente tinha que abrir a boca.

-Ah Junior, você vai quebrar o coração do seu pai. –ele provocou.

Os gêmeos estavam logo atrás dele, posicionados, esperando.

-Se eu tiver que quebrar... –Ultron falou, virando-se para eles.

-Ninguém tem que quebrar coisa alguma. –Thor interferiu.

-Você obviamente nunca fez uma omelete. –foi a resposta de Ultron.

-Ele me venceu por um segundo. –Tony declarou.

Susan teve que segurar a vontade de revirar os olhos. Não era o momento.

-Ah isso é engraçado, senhor Stark. –Pietro falou, dando um passo a frente –Isso é confortável para você? Como os velhos tempos? –ele perguntou, seus olhos indo para um míssil.

-Essa nunca foi minha vida. –Tony protestou de forma fraca.

-Vocês dois ainda podem sair disso. –Steve declarou dando um passo a frente.

-Ah, nós vamos. –Wanda garantiu.

-Eu sei que vocês sofreram... –Steve tentou de novo.

-Ah. –Ultron fez um som de nojo –Capitão América, o homem justo de Deus. Fingindo que pode viver sem uma guerra. Eu não posso fisicamente vomitar na minha boca, mas...

-Se você acredita em paz... –Thor cortou a tirada do robô –Então vamos mantê-la.

-Eu acredito que você está confundindo paz com quietude. –Ultron retrucou.

Susan passou o dedo pela pena da flecha em sua mão. O bracelete em seu pulso estava formigando, como se a proximidade de Wanda Maximoff o perturbasse.

-Que seja. Para que você quer o Vibranium? –Tony quis saber.

-Eu estou feliz por você ter perguntado, porque eu gostaria de usar esse momento para explicar meu plano maligno. –Ultron falou antes de atacar Tony.

Três robôs caíram sobre eles enquanto Stark e Ultron decolavam e se batiam no ar. O foco de todos eles virou a batalha, a luta para destruir aquelas coisas e parar Ultron a qualquer custo.

As vezes Susan via seus amigos passando por ela e o borrão azul que devia ser aquele maldito corredor. Os homens de Klaue também tinham começado a atirar de forma indiscriminada.

 _-Thor, status!_ –Steve exigiu nos comunicadores.

 _-A garota tentou confundir minha mente._ –o gigante informou _–Tomem muito cuidado, eu duvido que um humano poderia resistir. Felizmente eu sou poderoso._

Logo depois disso o silêncio reinou do lado de Thor.

-Ah não. –Susan murmurou –Capitão! Eles estão...

Susan parou ao virar num corredor e dar de cara com Wanda.

-Você não vai querer fazer isso. –ela avisou.

-Muito pelo contrário, Majestade. –a garota falou aproximando-se –Eu quero muito ver os pesadelos da sua cabeça.

Wanda moveu as mãos e Susan pôde ver os fios de energia vermelha formando-se nos dedos dela. Porém quando a garota lançou-os na direção da Rainha eles se desfizeram como fumaça.

Wanda parecia chocada. Susan estava tentando não parecer arrogante.

-Como você...

-Venha comigo, Wanda. –Susan pediu –Vai ser melhor para você.

Antes que Wanda pudesse se mover, o maldito borrão azul prensou Susan contra a parede. Ela abriu os olhos só para ver o sorriso arrogante de Pietro.

-Você não quer me levar no lugar? –ele ofereceu

-Não precisa ser assim. –Susan falou, sua mão deslizando para uma lâmina que tinha escondida.

-Você está do lado deles. –Pietro falou –Precisa sim.

Antes que ela pudesse se mover Pietro já tinha desaparecido.

 _-Susan?_ –a voz de Clint chamou em seu comunicador.

-Eu estou aqui.

 _-Acho que todos foram atingidos. Os gêmeos sumiram e Ultron também!_

-Clint... Onde está Bruce?

Bem nessa hora a voz de Tony soou nos comunicadores.

 _-Natasha, eu realmente preciso de uma canção de ninar._

 _-Não vai rolar._ –Clint informou, ele estava naquele exato momento examinando a ruiva. _-Não por um bom tempo. O time todo foi pego. Você não tem suporte aqui._

 _-Majestade? –_ Tony tentou.

-Você sabe que Bruce nunca respondeu as minhas tentativas, Tony.

 _-Eu estou chamando a Veronika._ –Tony decidiu.

E daí para frente só piorou.

XxX

Susan fingiu que não ouviu a conversa de Tony com Hill. Ela tentou ignorar as expressões de todos os seus companheiros de time. Estavam todos perdidos, todos assombrados pelas coisas que haviam vivenciado por causa dos poderes de Wanda.

Ela tinha muito que agradecer a Loki. Susan tinha medo de descobrir o que o poder da jovem bruxa despertaria nela, o que a faria ver.

Tony foi para o fundo do quinjet e Susan levantou-se e foi sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Clint.

-Para onde estamos indo? –ela quis saber.

-A fazenda. –ele falou.

-Você tem certeza? –Susan perguntou surpresa.

-Não. –ele falou sinceramente –Mas é a única opção.

-Eles não vão ficar felizes. De você não ter contado antes. –Susan esclareceu quando Clint olhou-a de forma confusa.

-Bom, eles terão que entender. –Clint deu de ombros –Eu queria te perguntar... Como você conseguiu escapar da Maximoff?

-A magia dela não fez efeito em mim. –Susan explicou.

-Por que?

-Não sei. –ela falou.

-Susan...

-Clint, eu preciso que você confie em mim. –ela falou –Eu tenho certeza que eu já fiz por merecer essa confiança várias vezes.

-Susan, eu confio em você com a minha família. –Clint falou sério –Mas se você estiver com algum tipo de problema...

-Não é problema nenhum, Clint. Eu prometo. –Susan garantiu a ele.

-Susan...

-Clint, se algo que eu não pudesse resolver estivesse acontecendo eu prometo que contaria.

-Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado para o que der e vier, não sabe?

-Eu sei e agradeço. –ela falou sincera.

-Os outros talvez não vejam desse jeito. –Clint indicou.

-Eu gosto de imaginar que também mereço a confiança deles. Vamos descobrir se é o caso.

É, eles iam descobrir.

XxX

O quinjet pousou na fazenda e todos desceram dele em silêncio. Clint estava a frente, ajudando Nat a se mover, com Susan andando logo atrás deles.

Ela podia ver a casa mais a frente e soltou um suspiro aliviado. Era bom estar ali.

-Que lugar é esse? –Thor perguntou para qualquer um que pudesse responder.

-Não sei. Um refúgio? –Tony chutou.

-Espero que sim. –Clint falou abrindo a porta da frente para eles.

Um a um os Vingadores entraram na casa. Susan sentira falta daquele lugar, tão aconchegante, aquela bagunça caseira, aquele lar.

-Querida? –Clint chamou –Eu estou em casa.

Laura Barton, grávida e tão linda, apareceu na cozinha, um olhar surpreso e aliviado ao ver o marido ali.

-Eu trouxe companhia. Desculpa não ter ligado antes. –Clint falou, antes de beijar sua mulher.

-Essa é alguma agente. –Tony falou para Thor, como se fosse a única explicação possível.

-Pessoal, essa é a Laura. –Clint falou para todos.

-Eu sei o nome de todos vocês. –Laura admitiu sem graça.

Os demais pareciam não saber como agir, muito chocados, um pouco desconfortáveis. Então eles ouviram o som de passos.

-La vem. –Clint falou com um enorme sorriso.

Lila e Cooper vieram pelo corredor, correndo para abraçar o pai.

-Esses são... Agentes menores. –Tony falou para ninguém em particular.

-Você trouxe a tia Nat e a Sue? –Lila perguntou ao pai.

-Por que você não abraça sua tia e descobre? –Nat provocou saindo de trás de Thor e pegando Lila no colo.

Cooper lançou um olhar para Susan e corou como um tomate.

-Desculpe-nos por aparecer assim... –Steve estava falando.

-É, nós teríamos ligado antes, mas nós estávamos ocupados não sabendo que vocês existiam. –Tony soltou.

Tinha que ser Tony. Fazendo algo que não tinha nada a ver com ele ser sobre ele.

Clint deu explicações a todos e Susan viu Steve seguir Thor para fora. O Asgardiano foi embora, Steve não sabia dizer para onde.

Susan prometeu a Lila que brincaria com ela depois de tomar um banho, então subiu para o quarto que costumava usar na casa. Quando estivera viajando com Clint e Nat chegara a ficar um mês ali na casa com a família Barton. Deixara algumas coisas para trás.

Ela colocou um vestido que tinha ali e estava escovando o cabelo quando alguém bateu na sua porta.

-Steve. –sorriu ao ver o homem do outro lado.

-Desculpe, Susan, mas... –ele limpou a garganta –A senhora Barton disse para eu usar esse banheiro.

-Fique a vontade. Eu já terminei. –Susan deixou ele passar e pisou para fora do quarto –E não deixe a Laura te ouvir chamando-a de senhora.

Steve deu uma risada fraca. Ele colocou o escudo no chão.

-Susan...

-O que?

-Você está bem? –ele quis saber.

-Claro que sim, Steve. –ela respondeu, um pouco confusa com a pergunta –Ela nem tocou em mim.

-Não é exatamente isso. –ele falou com cuidado –Você... Você me contaria se algo estivesse errado, certo?

-Claro que sim. –ela falou cruzando os braços –Por que todos estão me perguntando isso?

O olhar de Steve foi parar imediatamente no bracelete que ela tinha. Susan tentara tira-lo antes, mas não saía de seu braço. Nunca devia ter aceito nada de Loki.

-De onde veio o bracelete? –Steve perguntou de repente.

-Por que você quer saber? –ela perguntou.

-Acessório estranho para uma luta.

-Eu não lembro de ter te dado permissão para palpitar nos meus acessórios, Steve. –Susan provocou levemente –Agora vá logo tomar banho, antes que acabem com a água quente da casa.

Antes que Steve pudesse abrir a boca de novo, Susan já tinha saído e fechado a porta. Isso não ia acabar bem para ela.

XxX

-Tony, Susan está lutando do nosso lado há um bom tempo. –Natasha falou, seu tom trazendo um aviso muito claro.

-Eu sei disso, Romanoff. –Tony revirou os olhos –Mas ela está mentindo para nós.

-Você não sabe disso, Tony. –Steve cortou.

-Então por que ela não fala de onde veio o bracelete? –Tony rebateu –Thor tem certeza de que veio de Loki.

-E de onde ela conhece Loki, Tony? –Clint rebateu.

-Bom, talvez nós tenhamos dado muito crédito a todas aquelas histórias dela sobre ter vindo do passado. –Tony falou –Ela apareceu logo depois que Loki morreu, não foi?

Steve levantou de sua cadeira na hora.

-O que você está insinuando? –ele exigiu.

-Talvez, todo esse tempo, você estivesse apaixonadinho por Loki de saias. –Tony soltou.

-Chega. –Nick falou de seu lugar no canto da sala –Vocês não querem entrar numa briga agora.

Natasha pensou que, naquele momento, Nick estava parecendo um diretor de escola tentando fazer dois idiotas pararem de brigar. Ela achou melhor não comentar isso.

Seu olhar foi parar na pessoa em questão. Susan estava na cozinha com Laura, ajudando as crianças a fazerem lição de casa. Ela percebia isso na menina, o desejo de uma vida comum, de uma família e um lar. Susan não tinha nascido para a vida deles. Ela fora jogada ali por acaso e eles a colocaram no fogo.

Natasha nunca perguntou a Susan se ela queria aquilo. Ela largou-a para ser treinada e só foi busca-la quando não teve escolha. E Susan nunca abriu a boca para reclamar. Como ela podia apontar dedos para essa menina?

-A Susan fez muito por nós. –Clint cortou –Ela entrou numa briga que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ela lutou todo esse tempo do nosso lado só porque era a coisa certa a ser feita. Você acha mesmo que eu vou acusa-la de alguma coisa sem provas?

-E o que nós vamos esperar acontecer para duvidarmos da Majestade? –Tony rebateu.

-Até onde eu sei as pessoas são inocentes até que se prove o contrário, Stark. –Steve falou de forma dura.

-Isso é muito ingênuo da sua parte, Capitão. –Nick falou –O que vocês sabem com certeza?

-Ela não diz de onde veio o bracelete. –Steve admitiu.

-Thor está certo de que é a mágica do irmão dele. –Tony ofereceu.

-E ela não foi afetada pela menina. –Clint falou –Mas eu também não fui.

-Sim, mas você conseguiu pega-la antes que ela te pegasse. –Tony indicou –Não foi o caso com Susan.

-Eu não vi o que aconteceu com Susan. –Clint reforçou –Eu não presenciei nada.

-Nós temos que falar com ela. –Steve falou de forma firme –Ela merece uma chance de se explicar.

Natasha lançou outro olhar para a cozinha. Susan nunca os trairia.

Certo?

XxX

Eles iam sair antes mesmo do dia raiar. Bruce tentara entrar em contato com Helen Cho, sem sucesso algum.

Tony estava indo para Oslo, Bruce voltando para Nova York enquanto todos os outros estavam a caminho da Coréia. Thor ainda estava sumido, mas Steve assegurava a todos que o deus do trovão sabia o que estava fazendo quando se foi.

Susan fechou a porta do quarto que considerava seu para poder trocar de roupa. Havia algo acontecendo. Clint e Steve perguntaram se ela estava bem, Stark e Natasha não paravam de olha-la.

-Eu vejo que meu presente funcionou.

Susan pulou e fechou rapidamente os botões que estavam abertos em seu vestido.

-Loki! –ela tentou controlar seu tom de voz –Você não pode ir simplesmente aparecendo assim.

-E mesmo assim, aqui estou. –ele falou, sentando graciosamente na cama dela.

Susan revirou os olhos.

-O que você quer? –ela quis saber.

-Meu irmão está mexendo onde não devia. –ele falou para a garota.

-O que isso quer dizer exatamente?

-Ele está percebendo uma conexão perigosa entre os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos. As Joias do Infinito.

-O que são essas Joias?

-Pedras de puro poder. –Loki falou de forma misteriosa –Elas são seis e nos últimos anos elas andaram aparecendo. Eu ouvi rumores de que mais uma apareceu em algum lugar do espaço.

-Espaço? –Susan arqueou a sobrancelha –Com aliens, você quer dizer?

-Sim. –ele falou com simplicidade.

-E o que você quer que eu faça a respeito disso? –ela perguntou.

-Havia uma Joia no interior do meu cetro. –ele falou –Ultron vai usa-la para criar um corpo para si mesmo.

-Loki, isso é terrível.

-Exato. –ele falou com uma alegria irritante –Por isso vocês tem que pegar aquela pequena pedra antes que ele a use.

-Você podia ter dito isso antes!

-Eu estava ocupado.

-Susan? –Natasha estava batendo na porta do quarto –Você está falando com alguém?

-Só comigo mesma. –ela respondeu –Já estou terminando de me trocar. E você... –virou-se só para ver que Loki não estava mais lá –Idiota.

* * *

 **N/A:** **As coisas não estão muito boas pro lado da Susan e Loki não está ajudando em nada.**

 **Será que vai dar ruim?**

 **Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários!**

 **Eu desejo a todos vocês um feliz Natal e um ano novo cheio de coisas maravilhosas!**

 **Nos vemos em 2018 ;)**


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno...**

 **Mil perdões por todo o atraso (eu sinto que só falo isso pra vocês hoje em dia...)**

 **Obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho. Vocês são os melhores, como sempre!**

 **Espero que vocês curtam esse, porque a treta ta ficando séria!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Steve e Susan entraram no laboratório da doutora Cho e encontraram várias pessoas caídas no chão, marcas de queimadura em seus peitos.

-Ultron. –Steve murmurou antes de correr para uma das salas –Eu achei a Cho!

Susan virou-se e deu cara com Loki, que fez um sinal para ela ficar quieta e indicou uma porta. A rainha suspirou, mas seguiu o caminho que ele indicou.

-Susan, nós precisamos... –Steve voltou para onde deixara Susan e não encontrou a Rainha -Susan?

 _-Capitão, o que houve?_ –era a voz de Clint.

-Susan sumiu! Eu tenho que encontrá-la.

 _-Nós temos que dar prioridade a Ultron._ –Clint lembrou _–Eu vou procura-la._

Steve sentiu um aperto, alguma coisa não estava certa com Susan, mas Clint tinha razão. Eles precisavam achar Ultron primeiro.

XxX

Susan andou pelas ruas de Seoul, seguindo as direções que Loki apontava. Ela queria saber o que ele estava planejando, para onde estava levando-a.

Ela virou em um beco e deu de cara com os irmãos Maximoff.

-Você. –Wanda parecia chocada ao vê-la e Pietro colocou-se diretamente na frente dela.

-Eu não vim brigar com vocês. –ela falou –O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Por que não estão com Ultron?

-Ele mentiu para nós. –Pietro falou –Ele não vai salvar o mundo. Ele vai destrui-lo.

-Nós temos que para-lo. –Susan indicou –E vocês podem ajudar.

-Nós não vamos nos misturar com Stark. –Pietro rosnou.

-Isso vai muito além de Tony Stark. –ela indicou –Vai além de mim ou de vocês. Não é pessoal, é por todas as pessoas desse planeta. Ultron vai trazer uma guerra para nós.

-É pior que isso. –Wanda falou, saindo de trás de Pietro –Muito pior.

-Vocês têm que nos ajudar a pará-lo. –Susan pediu –Tudo pode acontecer depois disso, mas essa é a nossa prioridade.

-Como você conseguiu se defender de mim? –Wanda quis saber.

-Eu tenho amigos nos lugares certos. –Susan suspirou –Wanda, Pietro, eu estou implorando.

As pessoas em volta deles estavam olhando para uma tv e exclamando, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Steve estava em cima de um caminhão, lutando contra Ultron.

-Eles precisam de nós. –Susan apelou mais uma vez –Por favor.

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar.

-Nós seguimos você. –Pietro falou de forma firme –Mas não vamos aceitar ordens de Stark.

-Que seja, nós só temos que ir. –Susan falou –Agora!

XxX

Steve estava apanhando de Ultron, não tinha porque negar. Clint tinha razão, sozinho ele não podia com a máquina.

Porém não tinha escolha, porque Clint e Natasha estavam cuidado de outra coisa e Susan ainda estava desaparecida. Sua maior preocupação no momento eram as pessoas nesse trem.

De repente um borrão azul passou por ele e derrubou Ultron. Steve ficou surpreso ao ver Pietro ali. Então barras de ferro fecharam o caminho de Ultron e ele viu Wanda ali, ao lado de Susan.

-Por favor, não faça isso. –Ultron pediu.

-Que escolha nós temos? –Wanda perguntou.

Ultron atirou contra o condutor do trem e deixou o vagão.

-Eu o perdi! –Steve gritou em seu comunicador, correndo para a frente do trem.

 _-Capitão, você está vendo a Nat?_ –Clint perguntou pelo comunicador.

-Se você tem o pacote, leve-o para Stark! –ele ordenou.

 _-Você está vendo a Nat?_ –Clint exigiu.

-Vá! –Steve ordenou com mais força.

Clint não respondeu mais nada, então ele devia ter obedecido.

-Civis no caminho. –Steve falou para Pietro e o rapaz saiu dali rapidamente. O soldado olhou para Wanda –Você consegue parar esse trem?

Ela pareceu em dúvida por um minuto, então olhou para Susan.

-Você consegue. –a Rainha afirmou.

Wanda respirou fundo e Susan podia sentir o ar carregado com o poder da garota, o trem diminuindo de velocidade, pouco a pouco. Mesmo assim eles ainda bateram em construções e Susan esperava que Pietro fosse rápido o bastante para salvar todos.

Finalmente o trem parou e as pessoas começaram a descer dele. Wanda correu para o irmão, que estava encostado contra uma parede.

-Eu estou bem. –ele garantiu –Só preciso de um minuto para respirar.

-Eu estou tentado a não te dar um minuto. –Steve falou aproximando-se.

-Steve. –Susan colocou-se do lado dele –Eles estão conosco agora. –ela avisou.

-Você pegou o berço? –Wanda quis saber.

-Stark vai tomar conta dele. –Steve falou.

-Não, ele não vai. –Wanda balançou a cabeça, preocupação em seu rosto.

Steve pareceu surpreso pela veemência dela.

-Você não sabe do que está falando. –ele defendeu –Stark não é louco.

-Ele faria qualquer coisa para endireitar tudo. –Wanda falou.

Steve olhou para Susan.

-Stark. –ele chamou –Stark! Alguém?

Ninguém respondeu.

-Ultron não sabe a diferença entre proteger o mundo e destrui-lo. –Wanda falou -De onde você acha que ele pegou isso?

Steve olhou para Susan.

-Steve, nós precisamos voltar. –ela falou –Agora.

-Onde você foi? –ele quis saber.

-Encontra-los. –ela indicou os irmãos com a cabeça.

-Como você conseguiu encontra-los numa cidade desse tamanho? –ele quis saber.

Susan arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, Steve? –ela perguntou –Algum problema?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Nada que não possa esperar. –ele falou por fim –Vamos.

Quando Steve deu as costas a Susan ela respirou fundo. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, conseguia sentir as garras da desconfiança se afundando no time e ela era o alvo.

Loki tinha dado algo para protege-la, mas no fim, a isolara do time. Eles sabiam que tinha algo errado e ela não poderia dizer a verdade a eles.

O tempo de Susan com os Vingadores estava contado.

XxX

-Sua mente é turbulenta.

Susan olhou para Wanda e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu... Não sei o que dizer. –ela admitiu.

-Eu não estou tentando ler sua mente. –Wanda falou com cuidado. Então sentou-se ao lado de Susan –Mas suas emoções são... Altas. Luto, tristeza, medo... A esperança dentro de você é frágil.

-Você acha que eu não acredito no que estou fazendo? –Susan quis saber.

-Pelo contrário. –Wanda balançou a cabeça –Você acredita na causa, você não acredita em si mesma. Seu coração está... Vazio.

O olhar de Susan caiu para a janela do quinjet –eles conseguiram uma carona com um tal de Phil Coulson –Wanda estava certa. Susan não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, com aquelas pessoas, lutando aquela batalha.

Ela estava mesmo no lugar certo?

-Você ja se arrependeu de alguma coisa, Wanda? –Susan perguntou honestamente a garota –Tanto que seu peito doía só de pensar nessa coisa?

-Todos nós temos arrependimentos. –Wanda falou, seu olhar em suas mãos.

-É... Todos nós temos.

XxX

Stark e Banner deviam estar muito concentrados na besteira que estavam para fazer, porque eles nem ouviram quando eles entraram na sala.

-Eu vou falar isso uma vez. –Steve chamou, sua voz séria.

-Que tal nenhuma? –Tony cortou.

-Desligue. –Steve ordenou.

-Não. –Tony falou sem um pingo de hesitação –Não vai rolar.

-Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo. –Susan chamou.

-E vocês sabem? –Bruce disparou –Ela não está na sua cabeça? –ele perguntou, apontando para Wanda.

-Eu sei que você está bravo... –Wanda começou.

-Ah não, nós ja passamos disso faz tempo. –Bruce falou, sem alterar a voz –Eu poderia te esganar e nem trocar de cor.

-Banner, depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

-Que não é nada comparado ao que ainda vai...

-Você não sabe...

-Vocês têm ideia do que...

Pietro disparou pela sala, apertando botões e desconectando cabos tão rápido, que ninguém teve sequer tempo de piscar.

-Não, não. Podem continuar. –ele falou, largando o último cabo –Você estavam dizendo?

Susan ouviu o barulho do tiro ao mesmo tempo que viu Pietro caindo pelo vidro. Foi aí que eles começaram a lutar entre eles.

-Steve! Tony! Parem com isso! –ela ordenou, mas eles a ignoraram.

Wanda usou seu poder em Bruce fazendo-o cair.

Susan sentiu o bracelete em seu braço formigar, como se estivesse acumulando energia.

-PAREM A...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase Thor apareceu. O deus saltou por sobre o berço, levantou seu martelo, reunindo o poder dos raios, sobrecarregando os sistemas.

-Exibido.

Susan virou-se na hora para a voz, Loki estava ali, parado do seu lado.

-O que ele fez?

-Eu ainda não sei se foi besteira ou não. –o outro deus respondeu.

A tampa do berço explodiu, fazendo Thor cair no chão e da máquina saiu um homem nu. Ele podia parecer um homem normal, mas sua pele era magenta e verde.

-O que esse idiota fez agora? –Loki bufou de forma dramática ao lado de Susan.

Todos observaram em choque o homem erguer-se, um olhar surpreso em seu rosto, até que focou-se em Thor. Ele voou para cima do deus mais uma vez, mas apenas foi arremessado para longe, atravessando uma vidraça.

Steve pegou seu escudo, mas Thor fez um gesto para ele esperar. Todos se aproximaram em silêncio, ainda olhando com espanto e admiração para o ser que tinham diante de si.

Ele estava flutuando, olhando para a cidade pela vidraça. Ou ele estaria olhando seu reflexo?

Ele virou-se para os demais, um tipo de roupa finalmente cobrindo seu corpo, até pousar no chão ao lado de Thor.

-Desculpe. –ele falou de repente –Aquilo foi... Estranho. Obrigado. –agradeceu a Thor sinceramente.

Susan observou a capa materializando-se sobre o ombro do homem misterioso e olhou em volta buscando Loki, mas ela não estava mais lá.

-Thor, você ajudou a criar isso? –Steve quis saber.

-Eu tive uma visão, de um mundo sem esperança de vida e no centro de tudo... Aquilo. –ele apontou para a pedra na testa do homem.

A Joia do Infinito. Loki falara sobre ela.

-A Joia? –Bruce perguntou.

-É a Pedra da Mente, é uma das seis Joias do Infinito. –Thor explicou –Elas são as coisas mais poderosas do universo, sem equivalente em seu poder de destruição.

-Então por que você...

-Stark tem razão. –Thor cortou Steve.

-É definitivamente o fim dos tempos. –Bruce falou.

-Os Vingadores não podem derrotar Ultron. –Thor completou.

-Não sozinhos. –o homem completou.

-Por que a sua visão tem a doce voz do Jarvis? –Susan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nós usamos a configuração da matriz do Jarvis para criar algo novo. –Tony explicou, olhos fixos no homem.

-Eu acho que ja cansei de coisas novas. –Steve resmungou.

-Vocês acham que eu sou uma cria de Ultron. –o homem falou.

-Você não é? –Steve exigiu.

-Eu não sou Ultron. –ele respondeu –E eu não sou Jarvis. Eu... Eu sou.

Ótimo, um robô com tendências existencialistas. Tudo o que esse time precisava agora. Susan ia ter uma enxaqueca.

-Eu olhei na sua mente e vi aniquilação. –Wanda acusou, aproximando-se.

-Olhe de novo.

Clint deu uma risada de desprezo.

-A aprovação dela não me ajuda em nada.

-Os poderes deles, os horrores em nossas mentes, o próprio Ultron, tudo veio da Pedra da Mente. –Thor explicou –E nada se compara ao que ela ainda pode causar, mas tendo-a do nosso lado...

-Mas ela está? –Steve cortou –Você está mesmo do nosso lado?

-Eu não acho que seja tão simples. –o homem respondeu.

-Então melhor você simplificar isso logo. –Clint informou.

-Eu estou do lado da vida. –ele decidiu –Ultron não está. Ele irá acabar com tudo.

-O que ele está esperando? –Susan quis saber.

-Vocês.

-Onde? –foi Bruce quem perguntou.

-Sokovia. –foi Clint quem respondeu –Ele está com Nat presa la também.

Bruce aproximou-se cautelosamente, enquanto todos os demais faziam o mesmo.

-Se nós estivermos errados sobre você... –o cientista falou -Se você for o monstro que Ultron o criou para ser

-O que você vai fazer? –não era desafio na voz dele, era uma pergunta, uma curiosidade.

Todos trocaram olhares.

-Eu não quero matar Ultron. –Visão falou, fazendo todos olharem para ele -Ele é único e ele está sofrendo. Mas esse sofrimento vai destruir a Terra, então ele mesmo deve ser destruído. Todos os corpos que ele construiu, cada rastro seu na internet. Nós temos que agir agora. E nenhum de nós pode fazer isso sem os outros.

-Talvez eu seja um monstro. –ele continuou, olhando para as próprias mãos –Eu não sei se saberia se fosse um. Mas não sou o que vocês são, nem o que vocês queriam que eu fosse. Então talvez não haja uma forma de fazer vocês confiarem em mim, mas nós precisamos ir.

Ele virou-se para Thor, Mjolnir em suas mãos, como se fosse um lenço de tão leve. Thor pegou o martelo em choque, enquanto todos olhavam para a cena calados e surpresos.

Visão saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada e Thor ainda parecia meio chocado.

-Depois dessa... –Susan falou, atraindo a atenção de todos –Eu não só quero tentar de novo, como eu confio nele.

Thor fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um tapinha no ombro de Tony.

-Bom trabalho.

-OK, três minutos. –Steve declarou –Peguem tudo o que precisarem.

XxX

-Ela não devia vir junto.

-Stark...

-Ela está seguindo os próprios planos. –Tony argumentou –Ou os de alguém. Capitão, nós não podemos fingir mais que ela está totalmente do nosso lado.

-Susan lutou do nosso lado várias vezes, muito mais do que ela precisava. –Bruce argumentou antes que Steve tivesse tempo de abrir a boca –Nós a jogamos no meio desse batalha sem nem perguntar se era isso que ela queria. Agora você quer duvidar dela?

-Nós ja tivemos essa conversa. –Steve indicou –E esse não é o momento para termina-la.

-E quando vai ser, Capitão? –Tony exigiu –Quando Loki aparecer com o segundo exército de aliens?

-Susan não vai nos trair. –Steve falou de forma firme –Ela está do nosso lado.

Tony abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Susan apareceu na porta, arco em mãos, pronta para ir.

-Qual o plano? –ela quis saber.

Tony lançou um olhar a Steve, antes de suspirar.

-De jeito nenhum todos nós dar conta disso. –ele falou -Mesmo que só um soldado de lata sobre, nós perdemos. Vai ter sangue no chão.

-Eu não tenho planos para amanhã. –Steve falou com calma.

-Eu vou pra cima do grandão primeiro. –Tony falou –Deve ser o que ele está esperando de qualquer jeito.

-É verdade. –Visão informou passando por eles –Você é o que ele mais odeia.

Susan riu.

-E você, Majestade? –Tony quis saber.

-Você não está no meu top 5, Stark, mas eu não te odeio. –ela informou.

-Hilário. –ele revirou os olhos -Pronta pra mais uma? –ele quis saber.

-Você quer dizer pronta pra última? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que? –Steve perguntou em choque.

-Eu vou ajudar vocês com Ultron. –ela falou –Mas depois disso chega. Eu vou voltar para Londres, viver minha vida. Chega de batalhas.

Bruce e Tony trocaram olhares.

-De onde veio isso? –Bruce quis saber.

-Eu ja vinha pensando nisso há um tempo. –ela deu de ombros –E é difícil ficar num time que não acredita mais em você. Vai ser mais fácil se eu for.

-Susan... –Steve levantou-se.

-Capitão, estamos todos aqui. –Clint informou, chegando seguido dos demais.

-Nós precisamos falar sobre isso. –ele falou sério.

-Vamos sobreviver o dia de hoje primeiro. –ela pediu.

Steve abriu a boca como se quisesse retrucar, mas todos ja estavam no quinjet e era hora de partir. Eles tinham um planeta para salvar.

* * *

 **N/A: É... Agora vai ou racha.**

 **O que vocês acham que acontece agora?**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **A essa altura eu acho que vocês ja desistiram da minha pessoa né? u.u**

 **Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas eu estou de volta com uma reviravolta...**

 **Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Esvaziar uma cidade inteira em tão pouco tempo era impossível. Todos eles sabiam disso. A verdade era que eles tinham que diminuir as baixas civis o máximo possível.

E mesmo assim todos sabiam como aquilo tudo ia terminar.

As pessoas ainda estavam correndo para sair da cidade, ainda assustadas e preocupadas, quando os primeiros robôs apareceram. Eles estavam saindo do chão, do rio que corria ali perto, como que se estivessem brotando da terra.

A luta tinha começado.

-Majestade. –Clint chamou –Se é para ter alguém do meu lado, eu prefiro que seja você.

Ela sorriu para o arqueiro.

Foi quando a terra toda começou a tremer. Eles assistiram enquanto o chão partia-se e prédios desabavam.

Eles assistiam sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

-Vocês veem a beleza disso? A inevitabilidade? –a voz de Ultron surgiu pelo ar, como uma profecia de morta, de destruição. -Vocês se levantam, apenas para cair. Vocês, Vingadores, vocês são meu meteoro. Minha espada e a Terra será esmagada pelo peso do seu fracasso. Expulsem-me de seus computadores, ponha minha própria criação contra mim, não significa nada. Quando a poeira assentar as únicas coisas nesse mundo serão de metal.

-Droga. –Susan murmurou.

 _-Stark, você dá um jeito de trazer a cidade para baixo de forma segura. –_ a voz de Steve soou nos comunicadores _-O resto de vocês têm um trabalho: destruir essas coisas. Se você se machucar, machuque eles também. Se você morrer... Continue._

A luta só ficou mais intensa depois disso. Era como se não houvesse fim para os robôs, aquelas partes de Ultron, que continuavam se levantando e aparecendo, atacando.

Mesmo quando Fury apareceu com um Helicarrier para ajudar a tirar os civis dali, era como ainda não houvesse um jeito daquilo terminar.

Eles tinham que explodir a cidade.

Steve mandou todos se encontrarem na igreja, onde o núcleo de vibranium estava. Ultron iria tentar derrubar a cidade o mais rápido possível e matar bilhões de pessoas no processo. A única missão restante era proteger aquilo.

-ISSO É O MELHOR QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER? –Thor gritou para Ultron.

O que pareceram centenas de robôs surgiram atrás do inimigo.

-Você tinha que perguntar. –Steve falou seco.

-Esse é o melhor que eu posso fazer. –Ultron vangloriou-se –Isso é exatamente o que eu queria. Todos vocês, contra tudo de mim. Como vocês podem achar que vão me parar?

Tony suspirou.

-Como o velhinho disse... –ele olhou para Steve –Juntos.

Os esforços deles para evitar que Ultron chegasse ao núcleo foram sofridos. Tudo só terminaria quando os civis estivessem fora dali e a cidade destruída.

Thor e Tony fariam isso. Provavelmente arriscando a própria vida. Era para o que estavam ali, era pra isso que lutavam, para que as demais pessoas pudessem seguir em frente.

Steve ordenou que Susan, Clint e Nat fossem se certificar que todos os civis tinham sido realmente evacuados.

-Vá pro bote. –Susan falou para Clint, quando Nat foi atrás de Banner –Eu dou uma olhada.

-Meu filho! –uma mulher gritou –Nós estávamos no mercado.

Clint olhou para Susan.

-Fique aqui. –ela falou de forma firme –Eu vou.

-Susan... –Clint deu um passo para frente.

-Fique aqui. –ela ordenou, correndo na direção do mercado.

O menino estava escondido perto de uma escada.

-Ei, boneco. –ela sorriu para ele –Está tudo bem. Vem comigo.

O garoto abraçou Susan, segurando-a firmemente. O corpo dele tremia inteiro e havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Nós vamos sair daqui. –ela prometeu.

Ela deu um passo para frente, mas parou com o som de tiros. Havia um quinjet disparando contra eles, vindo na direção dela.

-Ultron. –ela murmurou.

Algo estranho aconteceu na cabeça de Susan, porque de repente o tempo pareceu desacelerar. Ela podia ver tudo acontecendo quase em slow motion. O quinjet vindo na direção dela com a criança, nenhum lugar para se esconder.

Abraçou mais o menino contra seu corpo e deu as costas ao quinjet, esperando que seu corpo fosse o bastante para impedir que ele se machucasse.

Mas assim que virou-se deparou-se com um par de botas. Olhando para cima viu...

-Loki. –ela murmurou surpresa.

O deus ignorou-a totalmente e levantou os braços, fazendo o que parecia ser uma barreira envolve-los. Ela podia sentir o ar carregado de algo que lembrava muito eletricidade, como se correntes de energia estivessem percorrendo a superfície de sua pele. Ela sabia que Loki tinha poder, mas não imaginava que era tanto.

Então tudo pareceu acabar e o silêncio reinou.

Loki não estava mais ali.

-Quem era aquele?

Susan virou-se e deparou-se com Pietro.

-Pietro. Você ia morrer, seu louco! –ela bradou –O que você achou que estava fazendo?

-Salvando a donzela. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio -Eu ia resgatar vocês até o outro cara aparecer. Quem era ele?

-Você não viu o rosto dele? –ela quis saber.

-Não. Era como se estivesse... –ele pareceu tentar lembrar a palavra –Embaçado. Ou algo do tipo. Não estava claro.

Droga.

-Susan! –Steve aproximou-se correndo –Quem estava aqui?

-Era Loki, não era? –Thor exigiu.

-Loki? –a voz de Tony urgiu nos comunicadores.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –Susan falou, apertando o menino contra si –Eu não vi o rosto da pessoa.

-Pietro. –Steve virou-se para o rapaz –Quem era?

Susan sentiu a dúvida de Steve no coração. Ele não acreditou nela.

Mas era merecido, não era? Ela estava mentindo.

-Nós temos que ir. –ela falou urgente.

Thor pareceu lembrar-se que tinha algo a fazer e saiu dali.

-Eu vou buscar Wanda. –Pietro decidiu-se.

Pietro partiu deixando Steve e Susan sozinhos com o menino.

-Minha mãe... –ele murmurou.

Susan respirou fundo.

-Vamos. –ela sorriu o máximo que pôde e pegou a mão dele –Vamos achar sua mãe.

-Susan... –Steve chamou quando ela começou a andar –Aquele era Loki?

-Eu não sei. –ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

Steve não falou mais nada, mas a seguiu Susan.

Ela viu a mãe tomar o filho em seus braços, lágrimas em seus olhos. Pietro apareceu logo em seguida com Wanda.

Então Sokovia caiu do céu.

XxX

Havia médicos atendendo as pessoas. O helicarrier estava carregado de pessoas e eles nem queriam pensar nos que não puderam ser salvos.

A culpa disso viria mais tarde.

Susan olhou para a parede da cela onde estava e suspirou.

Nick Fury tinha exigido que colocassem ela em uma. Clint foi o único que protestou antes de ela se deixar ser levada.

Maria estava do outro lado do vidro, olhando-a com desconfiança. Steve nem olhara para ela quando a levaram.

Então era assim que tudo ia terminar?

Ela queria saber se Thor e Tony estavam bem. Queria saber se o plano tinha dado certo, mas ninguém ia dizer, então ela ficou em silêncio.

Os olhos dela se fecharam sozinhos e ela viu uma praia de areia branca, com o mar brilhando como uma joia e pegadas no chão.

Pegadas de pessoas... E pegadas de leão.

-Nós estamos te esperando em casa. –uma voz familiar e reconfortante disse a ela –Seja forte e nós ainda vamos nos encontrar lá.

-Susan!

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que eles estavam molhados por lágrimas. Não havia mais som de motores, o helicarrier devia ter pousado. E ela ainda estava na cela.

Porém agora todos estavam ali, olhando para ela, como um animal preso no zoologico.

Steve. Tony. Natasha. Thor. Clint. Visão. Wanda. Pietro. Fury. Maria. Rhodes.

E ela era o inimigo.

-Onde está Bruce? –ela quis saber.

-Ele... Não vai voltar. –Natasha falou com simplicidade.

Susan não soube o que dizer, então escolheu ficar quieta.

-Ok, essa palhaçada ja foi longe demais. –Clint falou de repente –Por que ela está presa?

-Porque a Princesa andou mentindo. –Nick falou com simplicidade –Não foi, princesa?

-É Majestade. –ela informou.

Nick estreitou o seu olho visível.

-Susan, por favor. –Steve pediu num suspiro –Nós queremos te ajudar, mas só podemos fazer isso se você for sincera. De onde veio o bracelete?

-Eu não vejo como isso é da conta de vocês. –ela falou cruzando os braços.

-Thor disse que essa magia pertence a Loki. –Tony acusou.

-Como eu saberia disso? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Caso você nunca tenha percebido, eu não uso magia.

-Susan... –Steve começou de novo.

-Então vai ser assim? –ela quis saber –Depois de todo esse tempo, vocês vão desconfiar de mim? Vocês vão decidir que eu estou trabalhando com Loki, contra vocês e o que? Vão me deixar trancada aqui?

Steve abriu a boca, mas então fechou-a imediatamente.

-Você pode nos culpar? –Natasha falou.

Clint parecia chocado com a atitude de Natasha, mas era o coração de Susan que estava despedaçado. Eles não confiavam nela. Nenhum deles.

Nem Steve.

Apenas Clint ainda estava do lado dela.

-A aprendiz de feiticeira pode ler mentes, não é? –Tony falou de repente –Por que ela não checa?

-Tony, ja chega! –Steve explodiu de repente –Isso foi longe demais. Susan não merece isso.

-Não é hora para sentimentos adolescentes, Rogers. –Nick rebateu.

-Eu não vou ler a mente dela. –Wanda declarou –Não é certo.

-Mas brincar com as nossas cabeças era? –Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Deixa ela em paz. –Pietro rosnou para a ruiva.

-É isso que vai ser necessário pra você confiar em mim, Natasha? –Susan exigiu –Você quer que ela leia minha mente também?

-É a única forma de termos certeza. –foi a resposta da Viúva Negra.

-Entendo.

E ela entendia. As mentiras acumularam, haviam muitas perguntas sem respostas. Eles não conseguiam mais acreditar nela.

E daí? Mesmo que Wanda olhasse na mente dela e visse toda a verdade, que Loki colocou um feitiço para mante-la calada, do que adiantaria? Eles nunca mais iam confiar nela.

E ela sempre se lembraria de que um dia eles a trancaram numa cela.

Susan levou a mão a pedra do seu bracelete, ela parecia estar quente.

-Susan. –Steve chamou, atraindo o olhar dela para ele –Eu estou do seu lado. Acredite nisso.

-Eu acredito, Steve. –ela falou sincera, porque sabia que era verdade.

Ela sentia pena de Steve e de Clint, porque sabia que isso ia quebrar o coração deles. Porém não podia ficar presa la. Aslan estava esperando por ela em algum lugar e ela precisava descobrir o que tinha que fazer para chegar la.

Presa numa cela nunca saberia as respostas.

Susan tocou a pedra do bracelete mais uma vez.

-Você venceu. –ela falou por fim –Eu vou ficar te devendo um favor.

Todos ficaram olhando para ela em confusão.

Sentiu a corrente de energia passando por sua pele, levantou os olhos, apenas para olhar para Clint.

-Desculpa e obrigada. –sorriu triste para ela.

Viu o choque nos olhos dela quando o corpo dela começou a desaparecer no ar.

-Susan! –Steve bateu contra o vidro.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando os abriu de novo estava diante de Loki, no meio de uma floresta.

-Isso foi dramático. –ele comentou, como se nada daquilo fosse interessante.

Susan respirou fundo. Seu coração doía de uma forma que ela só sentira uma vez, quando perdera toda sua família. Sua garganta parecia fechada e seus olhos queimavam.

-Nada de lágrimas, minha Rainha. –Loki tocou o queixo dela gentilmente –Eles não eram dignos da sua presença.

Susan bateu na mão de Loki, seus olhos fuzilando-o.

-É fácil para você falar, quando foi você quem destruiu a confiança que eles tinham em mim. –ela indicou, sua voz rouca com algo entre pesar e ressentimento.

-Se eles realmente confiassem em você teriam te dado o beneficio da dúvida. –ele indicou.

Susan recusou-se a responder, então ele suspirou. Loki esticou a mão e secou a lágrima que escapara do olho dela.

-Eu sinto muito. –ele falou, e realmente parecia sincero –Eu não devia ter te arrastado para isso. Devia ter te deixado em paz quando você pediu.

Susan soltou um riso que era quase histérico.

-O pior é que eu sinto que você se importa. –ela falou, olhos fixos nele, cheios de revolta –Você só tem um jeito distorcido de demonstrar.

Loki comprimiu os lábios, mas nem ele podia responder a isso.

–Para onde você quer ir agora? –ele perguntou no lugar.

Susan arqueou a sobrancelha, como se não pudesse acreditar na cara de pau dele.

-Nós? Eu achei que você tinha um povo para reinar. –ela indicou.

-Eu acho que mereço um descanso por ser um rei benevolente e paciente. –ele falou de forma afetada.

Ele queria enterrar o assunto, porque não era do tipo que ia pedir desculpas. Obviamente desculpas não iam adiantar, não depois de tudo que acontecera, porém...

Aslan estava em algum lugar, junto com a família dela, esperando por ela. Susan só tinha que descobrir o que fazer para chegar la.

Ela precisava saber mais, ela precisava de mais informação e só sabia de um lugar onde poderia ter tudo isso.

-Alguma possibilidade de eu poder conhecer Asgard? –ela quis saber, porque não havia mais nenhum lugar para ela nesse mundo. Tinha que reencontrar Nárnia.

-Agora isso... –Loki falou, um sorriso maquiavélico abrindo-se em seu rosto –É uma ideia fantástica.

* * *

 **N/A: Próximo capítulo é o último dessa fase.**

 **Sexta-feira estarei aqui postando pra vocês de novo.**

 **Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!**

 **B-jão**


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/A: Hey!**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos que eu recebi durante todo esse tempo nessa fanfic!**

 **Esse será o último capítulo, mas não temam!**

 **Susan estará de volta para a Guerra Civil, com novas tretas!**

 **Obrigada por me acompanharem em mais um trabalho. Vocês são, como sempre, os melhores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

-Ela não vai voltar.

Steve suspirou e virou-se para olhar para Tony.

-Eu sei que não. –ele falou por fim –Nós garantimos que isso não fosse acontecer.

Tony bufou.

-Steve...

-Tony, chega. –ele pediu cansado –Nós já debatemos esse assunto até ele estar mais do que esgotado. Fury colocou um alerta para ela, como se ela fosse uma criminosa.

-E ela não é, Steve? –Tony rebateu, um pouco frustrado.

Sim, eles já tinham debatido esse assunto inúmeras vezes. Meses se passaram, o centro de operações dos Vingadores estava pronto, a equipe estava formada. A conversa já tinha sido esgotada.

Não para Steve. Não quando ele ainda se sentia culpado por tudo que acontecera. Ele devia ter acredito nela, devia ter ficado do lado dela, devia tê-la defendido mais.

Devia ter feito muitas coisas, mas agora já era tarde demais.

-Ela nunca precisou lutar do nosso lado, Tony. –Steve indicou –Ela podia ter tido uma vida normal, ela podia ter se livrado de tudo isso.

-Ela ficou porque quis. –Tony indicou.

-Que outra escolha nós demos a ela? –Steve quis saber –Natasha largou-a em algum lugar para ser treinada por sabe-se quem, então ela e Clint a trouxeram de volta para o time. Nós nunca perguntamos se ela queria ficar.

-Até quando você vai desculpar os atos dela? –Tony perguntou bufando.

-Até quando você vai fingir que ela nunca lutou do nosso lado? –Steve retrucou.

-Porque até onde nós sabemos ela nunca lutou! –Tony finalmente explodiu –Ela pode ter mentido para nós todo esse tempo! A única diferença é que eu estou disposto a acreditar nisso e você não.

-A única diferença entre nós no momento, Tony, é que eu estou disposto a dar a uma amiga o benefício da dúvida. –Steve falou sério –Mas é bom saber quanto fácil é pra você dar as costas pros seus amigos.

Tony parecia totalmente chocado pelo que Steve acabara de falar.

-Tony... –Steve começou.

-Não, eu entendi. –Tony jogou as mãos para cima –Eu estou voltando para Malibu. Me avise se o time precisar de alguma coisa.

Steve deixou o homem ir, arrependido do que dissera. Não era a hora de brigarem entre eles, ainda haveriam muitos desafios pela frente e eles precisavam estar unidos.

Steve virou-se para a janela mais uma vez. Susan uma vez dissera que adorava o pôr do sol, pelas cores que pintavam o céu, pela sensação de um dia terminado, pelo milagre que a vida era.

O Capitão ficou parado ali até o sol desaparecer no horizonte. Ele nunca mais veria o sol da mesma forma.

Perguntava-se se ainda veria Susan um dia.

* * *

 **N/A: OBRIGADA A TODOS!**

 **Não se esqueçam de comentar.**

 **Susan voltará "Guerra Civil".**

 **Aguardem.**


End file.
